The Girl with Godlike Powers
by Valerie Michaelis
Summary: story written by a friend of mine. follows story of an oc who has half god and half devil powers. is being chased be demons because they want her dead. lots of oc's. at the begining it is set in Australia and later on is set in England. plese read for the sake of my friend.


/this story was written by a friend of mine named Kimberly.

I do not own any characters or the story line.

The supernatural characters belong to warner bros and the oc's and plot line belong to Kimberly.

I hope that you enjoy.

Ps: yes there are smelling and grammar mistakes I am aware but plz just read n review. It may take a while though.

3 valerie/

Prologue.

"Father", he said.

"Michael, my child what has happened?" Said father.

"Lucifer he is making a deadly weapon to plot against us", said Michael the archangel.

"I got a plan or two up my sleeve", said God.

"What father, please tell us your plan", Michael said.

"Human's", God said.

"Father they are weak they won't be able to defeat my brother", said Michael.  
"Not when I am done with them", God said.

'Their mortals, powerless", shouted Michael. God walked away with a smirk on his face. He had a plan it was great, he picked a certain mother, which carried twins, both girls both that can handle so much power. Those two twins will rule heaven, to defeat and destroy the devil once and for all. God went to the first twin and put half god like powers into her. God turned to the next twin and was amazed and at how much power she had already and decided to make her have all God like powers. God was done and felt very pleased with him self.

"Lucifer, my king", said Lilith the first ever demon that he made.

"It has being done, I have foiled his plans the girl he put all god like powers into only has half of his, and she has half of mine. She will choose to destroy the world with us a long side her", said Lucifer.

"But she can defeat you'', said Lilith pointing towards him.

"But then she can defeat my father'', said Lucifer.

"Only true love can stop her, true love doesn't exist", whined Lucifer.

Lucifer doesn't and will never believe in love because he has never experienced love. But true love is real, good always provals over evil even in the darkest of times.

"Father, father", said Raphael the archangel.

"Raphael, my child what's wrong?" Said God placing his hands on his shoulder.  
"Lucifer has hatched up a plan", said Raphael.  
"Have you seen it Raphael?" Said God.

"Indeed I have father, Lucifer saw your plan and foiled it, and she has the devil's power plus yours. She is powerful then you", said Raphael.

"Delightful, she can defeat Lucifer", God said he still felt proud about himself.

"She can defeat you if she wants she has the personality of Melia'', said Raphael.  
"Oh dear, my child is there a prophecy", said God.

"Yes there is one prophecy it is the girl with the god's power and the devil's blood she is one powerful being. Her black hair red streaks are easy to notice, her cracked face gives her away. The black eyes are the thing you look out for, only true love can stop her in her track's, nothing can defeat her unless her true love's blood has been spilt. In Melia form she can destroy everything and everyone she can end the world", said Raphael.

Chapter One- The Beginning

"Melody Rain Carter! Are you ready?" Said my mother.

"Yes mum be down in a second", I said looking into the mirror. My brown wavy hair was done up in a neat but also messy bun. My pale green eyes were brighter then usual. I opened the door shit! My bag flew at me. Oh something I failed to mention I have these so called abilities that allow me to do stuff no one else can do. Like read people's thoughts, make water move, create fires, and make a massive windstorm. So much more! I am abnormal only I know about it I can't trust anyone with this big secret that changes my life every time I use them. Not even my mother or father knows, I am the only child; I don't get spoiled like other kids because their parents are rich-bitches.

"Mother will you be home when I get home from school", I said leaning against the kitchen table.

"Yes your father too, he had to go early today. Work business", she said rolling her eyes. My mother is very beautiful she has brown wavy hair that comes down the her shoulders, her brown eyes are a very rich colour and a good figure for a forty year old.  
"Oh okay well I am off to school", I said giving my mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Angelina", I said while opening the gate.  
"How do you always know I am there", she said crossing her arms.  
"Lucky guess", I said, no I could sense you coming from a miles away, I thought to myself to decide to read her mind because that is always very interesting.

Hmm I think she is keeping something. Oh well at least she doesn't know I slept with her cousin Henry.

"Oh Angelina I can't believe you slept with my cousin!" I said well more like spilled out.

"It was at Audrey's party last weekend, I thought you wouldn't find out!" She said looking innocent.  
"My cousin Henry is fourteen, we are seventeen what were you thinking?" I said looking at her.  
"We both were drunk and we just went for it", she said looking at me tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Angelina but can you tell me your going to sleep with one of my family member's!" I said hugging her.  
"I hear Brodie might ask you to the school formal", she said pulling away she looked kind of upset.

"No thankyou, I rather die then go out with Mr Popular for a night", I said thinking, disgusting!

"She won't find out I promise just let me go", my mothersaid.

"I can't do that", a man said.

That was all I got of the vision everything was black and very dark, I could only hear one voice that sounded familiar it was my mother.  
"Melody are you alright?" Said Angelina.

"Yeah, just got a headache, Brodie is going to ask me to the formal why?'' I said raising one eyebrow.  
"Don't know he just said to me 'do you think Melody would say yes to asking me to the formal', so yeah", she said looking at her feet.  
"What did you say?" I said looking at her. We walked into the school ground and it was silent I guess she was avoiding the question.

"Sorry, Amber's there got to go", she said while running over to Amber and her gang full of wannabes!

"9.1.1, Amber let's go", said Lola.  
"Agreed with that statement apparently Brodie is asking me to the formal', I said linking arms with Lola.  
"What are you going to say?" Said Lola freezing in one spot.

"No besides Angelina will get jealous have you seen the way she looks at him'', I said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.  
LOCK UNLOCK, LOCK UNLOCK, UNLOCK.

My locker opened having my hand to my combination so no one would suspect something.

"Well the formal is in one month so maybe we can go to Albany and get out of Perth", said Lola.

"Albany isn't that much better what about we go to Fremantle so we can shop around", I said.

"Maybe depends if mum let me use the mini van", said Lola closing her locker and leaning against it.

"She better let us", I said closing my locker door. The bell went and everyone rushed to class.

Chapter Two- The Little Incident.

I thought I could get past high school and it will be alright, than when I grow up I cant sit in my crap apartment and be washed up and don't have to worry about the real world or even thinking of leaving my apartment. Hiding all my powers away and not letting them out, and not get angry and possible kill someone, when I was little I hurt my friend because she stole my favourite barbie doll.  
"Melody can you please stop day-dreaming and pay attention", shouted Mrs Foster my English teacher.

"So Melody have you been asked to the formal by Brodie yet?" Said Angelina with a smirk on her face.  
"You know what Angelina, I think it is a harmless joke made by you and your friends and your little leader Amber", I said turning towards her.  
"Melody I would never do." Said Angelina I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"No Angelina you would do anything just to get her approval, you may wear slutty clothes and put tones of make-up on but really your hiding yourself, the real Angelina", I said looking at her.

She was quite for ten minutes and turned around and started to talk to this Brandon guy. I had no idea who he is but she was flashing him, flipping her hair and licking her lips acting all amber like. She wasn't the little girl I remember she may look like her on the outside, but she isn't in the inside but she wasn't her same self and never will be until she stops this stupid act. She needs to be herself and maybe just maybe Amber will like her and she can get a decent date to the formal. Not just wave her tits at every guy she can possibly see and talk to. I know you can't change people but bloody hell you can try.  
"Hey Melody", said Brodie.  
"Hey Brodie", I said staring at a blank piece of paper.

"Hi Brodie", said Angelina she was sitting on her table arms squeezed together to make her boobs look bigger.  
"So Melody you want to go to the formal with me? The guys and I have rented a limo it's going to be rad", he said leaning against the chair.  
"Brodie if I would go to the formal I rather be by myself in a corner dancing then dance with Mr Popular. Brodie go ask Amber I know she is dying to get her way with you, so go ask someone who is interested", I said. I sounded like a complete bitch. I don't like Brodie because he is a player and he is a prick, I have always being the laughing stoke where everyone picked on me! He may seem nice but when he has his way with you he throws you away like some piece of garbage, ready to be eaten, then only getting eaten half and disappointed and thrown in the trash, poor burger

Back to the subject.

"Oh thanks for the advice, asking you to the formal was a dare", he said chewing on his pencil.  
"If it was a dare why do you seem so keen to have sex with me oh wait because you've nearly had sex with every girl at this school", I said looking deep into his eyes.

"At least I am not a virgin like you!" He shouted, everyone turned around and looked at me.  
"It's better being a virgin then loosing my virginity to an asshole that only uses you for his own sexual pleasure", I shouted back at him.

"You know nothing about me you stupid bitch!" He shouted standing up.

"Try me!" I said standing up to look at him in the eyes.

"Okay I dare you too!" He said crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Your first time was with the ex English teacher Mrs Baxter, your have sex with girls out of your league, you think you fat and insecure about your weight that is why your on a diet, your favourite colour is pink, fluro purple and baby blue, your ashamed of your family because your mum is a druggy, your dad is on parole and your sister is going to jail in a month. Your straight but deep you have a feeling you bisexual and you attracted to your best mates mother". I shouted so everyone can hear me.  
"BURN!" Everyone shouted and whispered.  
"How do you know so much about me", said Brodie placing his hands on my arm.

"I am glad that freak is gone,"said Angelina.

"Where did she go anyway?" Said Brodie.

"She has gone to Britain to find her real family", said Angelina.

That was all I got of the vision my head was hot.

"Don't worry, just keep your thoughts to yourself", I said walking out of classroom, I wanted out of there I couldn't stand being in there. A thousands thoughts ran through my mind.

Who was the freak? Why her real family? Am I this freak? Is this I?

I knew I was going to be the freak with my so-called abilities. God school is the worst place to have visions.  
"Melody, are you alright?" Said Mrs Foster putting her hand onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, just had to get out", I said.

"Okay come in when you are ready", said Mrs Foster.

"Thank you", I said,

I couldn't deal going back into class now, but maybe later, when I am ready. I opened the door and everybody fell silent and watched me walk in.

"Freak!" Said Brodie's friends.

"Stalker!" Everyone else said. I walked past them all and didn't give them the attention.

6 Hours Later.

Walking home by myself because Angelina is walking with Amber is really annoying no one to talk to, I finally got home and was happy to be away from everyone.

"Mum, Dad?" I shouted, I dropped my bag on the bench and went into the kitchen.  
"Oh My God!" I shouted.

Chapter Three- A shock

I couldn't believe my eyes and what I saw, I saw my mum strapped to a chair, all tied up and blood all over her.

"Mum!" I said untying tape from her mouth.  
"Melody, watch out he is a crazy man", she said tears welled up in her eyes.

"Who mum? Who did this to you?" As I finished the sentence I got a shocking blow to the back of my head. Causing me to fall to the floor. I turned around and let out a quick gasp.

"Father?" I said.

"I haven't being your father for a long time", he said, exposing his black eyes.  
"Which demon are you?" I said, I looked over at my mum and she didn't seem surprise or shocked at all.

"I got many names", he said picking a kitchen knife up and throwing it at me. It hit my shoulder it went deep in I could feel it, he took a swing at me, reflects told me 'fight back', I punched his jaw.

"Bitch!" He shouted holding his jaw.

"Invisible", I whispered, I disappeared he couldn't find me I was safe (I think).

"Come out Melia!" He shouted.

"I'm here", I said. He turned around wide eyes, as my own eyes turn black. I put my hand to his forehead there was a blinding light and my father was on the floor gone. He wasn't breathing I surely knew he was dead.  
"Melody", my mother gasped.

"Mother what is it?" I said tyring to break the rope, stuff it I broke it with my mind.

"Take the key, last dr-raw, lo-ook for the-e brown envelope", she said taking the key from around her neck.

"I love you de.." she said with her last breath.  
"NO! No stay with me please!" I shouted, I lost bother my family members time for revenge!

My hair was turning browny black colour, great I am angry thanks demons!

"Mother, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you!" I shouted, I cried for two hours just head in hands sobbing. They key she gave me was on the floor, I looked up and saw her I couldn't bare it. I made her disappear she deserves better then being sitting in a chair. I turned to my father on the floor and only felt disgust so I made him disappear with angry in my eyes. I walked up to my parent's room and saw her bottom draw it had a lock on it. I grabbed the key and forced myself to turn it, my eyes widen. There were all sorts of pictures of our family obliviously it meant a lot to her. I dug through the pile of pictures, diaries and finally found the brown file it had nice hand writing it said

Melody Rain Tomlinson

Tomlinson? Shouldn't it be Carter not Tomlinson? I opened the brown package, I was frustrated and I didn't like what I saw:

ADOPTION PAPERS

I Stephanie Carter want to adopt Melody Tomlinson from Marie Tomlinson andBruce Tomlinson.

I will be leaving the country, so she will need to have permission from her real parents to be let out of the country.

Stephanie Carter and James Carter had the full custody of Melody Rain Tomlinson/Carter

There was a signature from Stephanie Carter, James Carter and Adoption Nanny Nancy.

Chapter Four-The Shocking News

So all my life I have being a foster child. I couldn't believe my real parent's didn't want me! Melody Rain Tomlinson, catchy. Tomlinson? Sounds so familiar! I sat on my 'parent's', bed and I had the brown envelope upside down and a note fell out. I picked it up and guess what is was to addressed to me:

Dear Melody,

You are reading this because you are old enough to know or I have recently just passed away, I don't know where to start but remember I love you as my own daughter. I am not your real mother we adopted you in Doncaster London. Your father and I were there for a year to see if we could get pregnant, but in hospital they said I couldn't get pregnant we were so upset, we meet a lovely family called the Tomlinson's. They had an adorable little boy I can never remember what his name is. They had you and your twin sister, Gwen found out you and your twin sister had god's power. But you were different you had the devil's power too, oh such evilness inside you.

Your mother, your real mother was frightened of you and your twin. They were going to put you up for adoption, but I said that I will adopt you, I got you and the Brown family got your twin, you have a little sister also. She is like your twin she has these abilities. Later on in life I want you to find them and have a real family, they still live in Doncaster I don't know where. But I want you to go and find them and re-untie with your twin, lives are at stake including the ones you love. I love you my wonderful daughter never forget that.

I was crying, I have a real family on the other side of the world; I got a twin a little sister, an older brother and a mother and father. I want to find them I want a family that won't keep secrets. I have always wanted to go to London. I went to the bottom of the draw and grabbed heaps of photos, I went to my bedroom and bought heaps of clothes piled them into about three suitcases, I basically bought my entire wardrobe with me.

"Hey Angelina", I sobbed into the phone.  
"Honey what's wrong you seem sad?" She said.  
"I need a place to stay for a night", I said.  
"You can stay here", she said.  
"I will leave at eight in the morning, so I won't bother you", I sobbed even more.  
"Okay come around now", she said.

I walked over to Angelina's place, which is only a block around from mine. She opened the door and I ran into her arms and cried and cried. Angelina was rubbing my back.  
"Shh, Melody everything will be alright tells me what happened?" She said escaping from my bear hug.  
"I am a foster child, I am going to Doncaster to find my real family", I sobbed.  
"I never knew, Melody I can come with you for moral support", she said.  
"I only got enough money for one ticket, I wish you could come. I am going to sleep so I can wake up tomorrow", I sobbed into my pillow.

I was up very late and couldn't sleep; I cried to myself I couldn't stop crying. Even if she wasn't my real mother she played a big part in my life. I wouldn't be the person today without her. The stars on top of Angelina's roof were bright I counted up to ten and the rest was a black spot.

BEEP, BEEP! My phone went off at 6:30; I was so excited I get to go to London! The weather would be cold as it is hot in Australia. I put on my red skinny jeans, black singlet and a grey hoodie over the top. Put my hair into a neat bun, I lifted off my jumper to examine the knife cut. It was really deep the blood stop coming out late last night. I put my jumper back on and grabbed my three suitcases grabbed a piece of paper:

ANGELINA,

FAREWELL STAY IN TOUCH

-M.

"TAXI!" I shouted. I put my suitcases into the trunk.

"Where are you going missy?" He said turning around.  
"Perth Airport", I said looking out the window.  
"Aren't you too young to travel?" He said.

"No I am not to young", I said.

The rest of the taxi ride was silence I didn't want to speak to such a stranger.  
"That will be $20.35 please", he said extending his arm out his hand out-stretch.  
"Keep the change", I said walking towards the airport. I got my ticket went through airport security and was on the plane, I never being on a plane without my parent's. Thinking of my parent's made me cry god! I need to stop crying hold them in. I can't believe it but I was exhausted.  
"Everybody, on-board stay in your seat, seatbelts on, we are landing in Doncaster London", said the flying attendant I awoke and butterflies were in my stomach.

Chapter Five-Doncaster London.

I am finally here. Airport security was quicker then Perth, it was already night.  
"TAXI", I shouted.  
"Oh hello may I have a ride?" I said as nicely as I could.

"OMG! YOUR AUSSIE! YOU SPEAK SO PROPER", said the taxi person.

"Whoa your much kinder then the taxi service in Perth", I said getting into the taxi.  
"Where you going love?" He said looking at me.

"Um, the police station", I said. The taxicab person didn't question, the trip didn't take long at all.

"How much do I owe you?" I said going to get my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Nothing, the ride is on me", he said giving me a nice smile.  
"Why thankyou, can you please wait for me?" I said. The taxi driver nodded, I hoped out of the taxi it was freezing. My knee length boots kept my lower legs warm. I walked up to the police station and entered.

"Hello miss, have we met before?" Said the police officer, his name was Murphy.

"Um, no first time here, I was wondering do you know where my parent's live?" I said I was nervous and couldn't help but shake.

"The name's love?" Said Officer Murphy.

"Marie and Bruce Tomlinson?" I said looking at Murphy.

"Oh, I knew it your resemble Marie", he said.

"Well I was wondering if I could have their address?" I said.  
"Why?" he said.  
"I got put up for adoption and I was wanting to meet them, I got the paper works and all", I said.

I handed Murphy the adoption papers he looked back at me and walked into the room behind him.  
"Everything is real and the hospital also have records of the birth and the adoption", he said. The officer scribbled something down and handed it to me.

"Thank you, thank you so much officer Murphy", I said. I spread a smile across my face and ran outside to jump into the taxicab, but realised he wasn't there. I must have waited for a while because it was pouring down with rain.  
"Oh great, thank you so much!" I said, I raised my hoodie over my hair. I concentrated and made the rain only sprinkle.

It was cold and damp and I didn't know where I was going. I was lost in Doncaster London, of all places to get lost in. I had no idea where I was going, I was running for my past like there was no tomorrow.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" a random person said in a high pitch tone.

"Sorry", I whispered.

"You better be Melody", she said.

"I a.. Wait how do you know my name?" I said. She showed me her black eye's (demon).

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.  
"No, you're wanted! We will never leave you alone, until we have your head on a plate", she said coming closer.

"No!" I said I flung her by me well not physically, but mentally. My eyes widen and I ran for it my boots were soaked at the bottom. I only ran as fast as I could, I didn't look back, I got three blocks over and stop to catch my breath.

I thought I ran away from that life I guess I was wrong. I stopped running now; I was far away from what happened only minutes ago. Brooklyn, Brooklyn Street I got to look for. Butterflies were in my stomach; I was nervous and scared that they don't want me.

"Please, please like me", I said to myself. My hair was soaked, I pulled it out of my neat bun and was going to out it into a ponytail when the lackey broke. My browny black hair was dripping wet and I was freezing cold. The clock was ticking and I was getting more and more nervous.  
"Where you off to miss?" Someone said.

"Brooklyn Street", I said turning my head to find the taxi driver from before.

"Hope in we don't have that far to go", he said. I followed his orders and hoped into the cab.  
"Where did you go?" I said buckling my seatbelt.  
"I went to get a coffee", he said.  
"Can you please take me to this address", I said handing him the piece of paper Murphy gave me. He looked at it twice and the at me again.  
"Okay miss, your pleasure", he said.  
"Thank you", I said.

He took two blocks a left turn then three more and a right and we were here. I was looking at the two story house.  
"You going to get out?" He said.

"Here's a fifty", I said hoping out and grabbing my suitcases out of the back. I walked up to the taxi driver and handed him the money.

"Hope to see you in the future love", he said.

"Yes I hope so", I said and turned around.

I walked up to the door and waited there pulled my hoodie off my face and pressed the bell.

Chapter Six-Pizza Delivery Girl?

I didn't wait long before a guy came out, he was blonde and didn't look much older then me, he had nice blue eyes and was half a head taller then me.

"So where is it?" He said.

Where is the stupid pizza I am hungry! You don't look like a delivery girl! But you are hot!

"Um, um, I am not the pizza delivery girl", I said looking down at the ground.  
"Well what do you want?" He said kindly.

"Niall, honey who's at the door?" Said a woman's voice.

"A girl, she is quiet wet", he said winking at me, I only heard guy's whisper and then I saw mother.

"Go sit down I will handle this", she said coming closer. She got one look at me and stepped outside.

"Are you a fan?" She said.  
"No, and what is there to be a fan of?" I said looking confused.

"You a stalker?" she said leaning against the closed door.

"No, are you Marie Tomlinson?" I said pointing towards her.  
"Yes I am who is asking?" She said frowning.

"Me, my name is Melody Rain Carter well suppose to be Tomlinson. I came all the way from Australia to find my real mother and that is you", I said tears ran down my cheek. I handed her the adoption papers. She looked at me and had a sad look on her face.  
"Is it really you? Are you my little girl", she said.  
"Yes, you may have known my foster parent's Stephanie and James Carter?" I said.

Next thing I know I am in a bear hug and I was crying, AGAIN!

"Melody, my little girl", she said sobbing on my shoulder. My sore shoulder was throbbing.  
"So where are your parent's?" She said sniffling her nose and pulling away.  
"Oh that's the reason I am her they are dead", I said crying into my hands.  
"Oh Melody I am so sorry to hear that come in, you must be freezing! I will introduce you to everyone!" she said opening the door.  
"Mikayla please come here", my mum shouted.

"Be there in a second mother", she said. This must ne the little sister my foster mum was talking about.  
"Yes mum?" she said I was still outside looking into a dream, like a dream of a dream like I have being here before. I saw my little sister she wasn't that shorter then me. She has long brown wavy half that came to the bottom of her rib cage and bright hazel eyes, I look similar to her.

She came running to me and so did I; we met each other in a hug. I have being here before in a vision, a dream come true.  
"Hey Melody", she said letting go.  
"Come this way you can share my room", she said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs.

"Here we are", she said opening a door to lead me into her room, there were stairs going down in the middle of the room was a purple double bed, on the eastern wall was a hug desk. On the north wall was chest of draws and a big book self. On the western wall was a closet didn't know what's in there. Her walls were full of poster's of celebrities.

"I saw you coming", she said.

"I know it's all in your head", I said smiling at her, taking off my jumper.  
"How's your shoulder?" She said pointing at my sore shoulder.  
"Oh, it's getting better, it only happened yesterday, can I please have some pain killers for it?" I said.

"There are people here that want you dead", she said.

"Demons?" I said.

"Yes why?" She said.

"I am different, apparently I decide the fate of Lucifer dying or God dying?" I said shaking my head.  
"Mikayla come pizza's here", said a male voice.

"That is our brother Louis", she said hoping out of the room.

"Master, said a blonde headed girl.

"Yes Lilith", said Lucifer.

"Jason has risen, he will kill her if not I will", Lilith said with a smirk on her face.  
"No if Jason fails I am going to kill her with my own hands", said Lucifer.

"Owe", I said my head was burning, I knew they were talking about me. I turned around and walked down the stairs towards the voices.  
"Who is she", said a familiar voice.

"She is your sister, so be nice", said mum.

"Why haven't I heard or seen of her?" Said Louis I am guessing.

"We put her up for adoption, she has being in Australia all of these years", said mum chomping on something.

I knocked at the side of the wall to let them know I am here.  
"Melody, you don't have to knock come in", said mum. I was standing in the hallway when Mikayla popped up.

"We won't bite much", she said.

Chapter 7-The Meeting

Mikayla grabbed my hand and leaded me in. I saw everyone mum, dad, the blonde headed flirt, a guy with black hair and an eye-ring, a brown headed guy with brown eyes, then a guy stood up that look similar to Mikayla with brown hair with a side fringe that covered all his fore-head and blue eyes. He ran and gave me a hug.

"So many hugs I am getting today", I said.

"Oh, she has a sexy accent", winked the blonde headed guy. A guy with really brown curl hair turned around and I looked into his green eyes.

"Melody, come sit with me", said Louis. I sat next to the green eye guy.  
"Melody that's Harry your sitting next to. I am Louis", he said. I smiled and everyone else started smiling.  
"I am Niall, we met before", he said winking at me.  
"I am Liam, pleasure to meet you", he said. He was the guy with the brown hair, brown eyes.

"Oh no pleasure is all mine", I said fiddling with my singlet.

"Vat's Happening? My name is Zayn", he said. He turned he turned his head and looked at my shoulder. SHIT!

"Vat's that?" He said pointing to the knife cut.  
"Umm, oh that nothing", I said trying to pull my singlet strap over it.  
"Were you in a knife fight", Niall said taking a big bite out of his pizza.  
"Umm, no the guy threw a knife but anyway", I said trying to change the subject.  
"Melody do you need anything for it?" Said my mother.  
"Oh, um can I please have some pain killers", I said.

"You said 'a guy', who?" Said Louis.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it", I said looking around the table.  
"Here, Melody", said my mother handed me two pain killers and a glass of water.

"Thank you", I said. Putting the tablets in my mouth and taking a big sip of my water.

"Do you want any pizza?" Said Harry.  
"No um, I just had something to eat", I lied.

"We will find you one way or another and we are not afraid to kill anyone in our way", Said Lucifer.

"Melody?" Said Mikayla. My eyes were widen and I was crossed-legged on the chair.  
"Yeah", I said looking up, everyone had a shocked look on their face.  
"What happened?" Louis said touching my shoulder, I flinched at his touch.  
"Um, nothing can I please be excused?" I said looking at mum.

"Yes", she said frowning.

"Sorry, for my rude behaviour", I said getting up.

"Such manners", she said I turned around and ran out of the house. I kept running I didn't know where I was going. Next thing I was walking, and heaps of car's drove by.  
"Hello Melia", a guy said I turned around to see a guy with black hair, black clothes blue eyes and he was a head taller then me.

"You must be Jason?" I said.

"So you have heard of me?" He said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Briefly, but yeah", I said.  
"Melody", I heard Louis shout I looked across the road and Mikayla was there, and all the guy's.  
"Watch out", shouted Mikayla.

I turned my attention to Jason and he pulled out a knife. I stepped back and he swung it over his head, I grabbed his arm that held the knife with my left hand.  
"I will kill you!" he shouted.  
"Not before I do", I said. I bowled up my fist and hit him, he was knocked out cold. I turned my attention to him on the ground, I picked up the knife engraved in it was:

SON OF ALL MIGHTY.

I dropped it on the floor and stepped away from him. I looked over the street and all there mouths made a perfect 'O'.

"My sister can fight", said Louis spreading a smile across his face. I crossed the street to meet Louis in a hug.

"Who was he?" Said Harry.  
"Um, didn't get his name", I said.

"What did he want?" Said Niall.

"Money", I said.

"Come we will take you home", said Harry.  
"No not now", I said turning around.

Chapter 8-Harry's Side.

Seeing her with a cut on her shoulder makes me wonder what happened it her past.  
"What happened", said Louis.

"Um, nothing can I please be excused", said Melody she looked scared.

"Yes", said Marie.  
"Sorry for my rude behaviour", she said getting up.  
"Such manners", said Marie, she turned around and ran.

"You can learn something from her Harry", said Louis.  
"Shouldn't we go after her?" I said.  
"Yes", said Mikayla getting up

"Thank you for dinner, the pizza was amazing", I said getting up.

Why do I care so much for a girl I barely know? I am going out with Ellie!  
"Come on Harry", said Louis running down the street. I caught up with everyone they all wanted to follow her.  
'There she is", I said.

"Whoa, she has meet a guy", said Niall. I felt jealous why?

"Melody", Louis shouted she turned her attention to us and I saw the knife coming. NO!

"Melody, watch out!" Shouted Mikayla. I didn't want her to get hurt. She grabbed his arm.  
"I will kill you", the guy shouted. I didn't hear what she said but next thing I know she has punched him and he was knocked out cold, whoa! Don't want to mess with her! She picked up the knife and had a long glance at it, she dropped it.  
"My sister can fight", Louis said.

Everyone was shocked, a smile didn't cross her face, as she got across the road Louis embraced her in a hug.  
"Who was he?" I said to break the silence.  
"Um, didn't get his name", she said I did believe it but some of me just didn't.

"What did he want?" Said Niall.

"Money", she said quickly.

"Come we will take you home", I suggested.

"No not now", she said turning away from us. I wanted to enclose her in one of my hugs. I wanted to reassure her, to make her feel safe. This must be just the beginning, she seems to be keeping something, and I wonder what it is.

Chapter 9-Me Again.

"Come back you almost got killed", said Louis.  
"No, I have had more closer near death experience", I said tears in my eyes. Come on be strong!

"How can you get closer then that?" Said Harry putting his hand on my shoulder.

Come on we care about your safety why can't she trust us?

"Being in coma for two months and not waking up and they were about to pull me off life support when I started breathing"; I said turning around, to expose my tears. I was being hugged, it was warm and I felt safe. I let go it was Harry!  
"Okay, let's go", I said looking at Mikayla she looked scared what's up?  
Everyone was talking I was just walking by myself thinking really hard concentrating on anything that will pop up.

"God", said someone.

"Michael", said God.

"She is strong, stronger then we imagined". Said Michael.  
"Do you have proof?" He said.  
"Yes she knocked Jason out cold!" Said Michael.

"Oh she is", God said.

Visions, visions, visions! Can't I be normal for once in my stupid, pathetic idiotic life! I looked up and everyone was still deeply into a conversation I didn't pay attention. We finally got back to the house, Louis opened the door and everyone went in.  
"Melody", said Louis closing the door. So we were outside alone, I guess he wanted to talk.

"Yes Louis", I said.

"What happened back there with that guy", he said.

"H tried to mob me so I punched him", I said looking at him.

"Ok", he said opening the door  
"You first", he said.

I hopped into the house and mum greeted me with a hug. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Is that your phone?" mum said.

"Yes", I said answering it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Melody, It Angelina", she said.  
"Why hello you", I said.  
"How's everything?" She said.  
"Oh, it's great in the first hour I punched someone", I said skipping on the spot then stopping.

"Ouch, poor them, guess what?" she said, she sounded happy.

"What! WHAT?" I said smiling then all the boy's came and smiled expect Harry.  
"Me and Brodie are going to the formal!" she screamed.

"Oh My God Congrat's", I said.  
"I got to go love you honey", she said.  
"Love you too, bye", I said clicking my touch phone.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Said Niall.

"None, don't have one it was a friend", I said slipping my phone into my pocket. Harry seemed overly happy when I mentioned I don't have a boyfriend.  
"How's Ellie, Harry?" Said Zayn walking into the lounge so I followed.

"Who is Ellie", I said running and jumping onto a couch.  
"Harry's girlfriend", said Niall giving Harry a wink.

Oh he has a girlfriend, I don't care I barely know him.

"Let's play truth or dare", Louis said like a little boy.  
"Okay great way to know each other", said Liam winking at me.

"Okay Melody truth or dare?" Said Mikayla.  
"Dare!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me and laughed.

"I dare you to lick your foot", said Mikayla. I grabbed my foot and poked out my tongue and licked it. EW!

"UM Zayn truth or dare?" I said.  
"Truth", he said.

"Umm, have you every gone all the way with someone?" I said.

"Yes", he said looking at me.  
"HARRY! Truth or dare?" Said Zayn.  
"Truth", he said.

"How far have you gone with Ellie", he said.  
"Hook-up", he said in a low voice.  
"Whoa!" Everyone said expect me he looked up and caught me looking at him.

I am sorry!

"Um, Melody truth or dare?" Harry said.  
"Truth", I said.

"How did you get that cut in your shoulder!" He said.  
"Oh, from my foster father", I said. I wasn't fully him but it was his body.

"I am going to go", I said. Getting up Louis grabbed my arm and saw all the scars, I guess everyone else did.

"What is this", he said pointing to it.  
"Nothing, can you stop asking so many questions!" I said yanking it out of his grip. I ran upstairs to Mikayla's room and shut the door, ran to her bed and plopped myself down.

Chapter 10-A Shock To Me

"What's that?" Louis said.  
"Nothing, can you stop asking so many questions!" she said yanking her arm out of his grip. She ran upstairs everyone was frozen. Wow! She hurts herself? Or is this her foster father?  
"Louis", I said.  
"Yeah, harry", he said.

"So much about her we don't know", I said.  
"Only a little", he said.

"Louis", said Mrs Tomlinson.  
"Yeah?" He said.  
"Can Melody stay with you? There is not enough room for her here", she said.  
"Sure, harry do you want to go ask her?" He said.  
"Oh okay", I said getting up and walking upstairs.  
"Melody", I said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Can I come in?" I said.  
"Sure", she said. I opened the door she was on the bed sitting on the edge holding her arm.  
"You have to come with me, you are living with us", I said.  
"Okay", she said.

"I will grab a suitcase we are walking", I said.  
"Thankyou", she said.  
"No problem", I said.  
"Do you live far away?" She said.

"Kind of", I said.

"Would there be a big group of people?" I said. I nodded.

"Oh great, sorry I don't like crowded places", she said.

"Don't worry they don't bite beautiful people", I said. Shit!  
"You just called me beautiful", she said.

"Louis come help with your sister's luggage". I shouted

"Coming", he said. I walked out of Mikayla's room with one of her suitcases. Why did I say beautiful? Why couldn't I say new?

Chapter 11-Beautiful

"Don't worry they don't bite beautiful people", he said.

"You just called me beautiful", I said. Wow oh wow!

"Louis come help with your sister's luggage," he said.  
"Coming", he shouted. He walked out of Mikayla's room and disappeared. I can't believe he called me beautiful of all word's I have never being called beautiful from someone that's not my mum and dad, well foster one's.

"Melody?" Louis said.

"Oh can you please grab that suitcase, sorry about today I probably got the wrong impression", I said getting off Mikayla's bed.

"You're my sister, my little sister, I don't judge people who have scars on their arm's at least your still here", he said. Enclosing me in a bear hug at least I know what Louis thinks.

"Louis", I said.  
"Yes little sister", he said.  
"Can't breath", I said.

"Oh sorry", he said squeezing tighter.  
"LOUIS!" I screamed.  
"Sorry", he said letting go he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Another bear hug", he said spreading his arms.

"No, no!" I said I ran down stairs.  
"Whoa!" Liam said.  
"Help me, he's going to rape me with bear hug's", I said he was still running after me with his arms spread out in a hug.

"Louis, I want a hug", said Harry. So Louis was chasing me for a hug and harry was chasing Louis for one. How does that work?

"Come here Harryboo", shouted Louis stopping and turning around and giving harry a bear hug.

"Can I have a hug", said Niall. Niall wrapped his arms around harry.

"Pile on", Zayn shouted then ran up and knocked them over in a big hug. Liam ran and laid on top and everyone was giggling like little schoolgirls.

"Look's like a comfy seat", I said jumping on them.  
"Ouch!" yelled Louis.  
"Are you comfy Lou?" I said.

"No", he said in pain.

"Oh but I am very comfortable", I said wiggling.

"Can you please get off", said harry. I hoped off quickly.  
"Help me up please?" said harry raising his hand up, I took his hand and a wave of warmth came over me, I felt warm and welcome. He got up then all the rest of the guy's got up.

"You weigh a tone", said Niall.

"Thanks Niall a girl always like hearing that", I said smiling.

"You love it", he winked at me.  
"Come we are going to our place, Melody hide your shoulder so wear a jumper", said Louis.

"I already packed all my jackets and jumper's in my suitcase", I said sounding dopey.  
"You can borrow my jacket it is very warm", Harry said wrapping it around me. The length of the sleeves came over my fingertips.

I looked up and smiled at him, he showed me a rather cute smile.  
"You cheating on me pumpkin with my own sister", shouted Louis putting his head in his hands pretending to cry.

"Pumpkin she is a friend and your sister so NO!" he said.  
"Yay!" Shouted Louis.

"I will walk with you", Niall said.  
"Thanks Niall, but I want to walk alone", I said. Opening the door grabbing my suitcase and walking out. BEEP!

HAVE YOU EVER BEING SCARED? WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE! LOOK ACROSS THE STREET MELIA!

I turned my eye's up and seeing Jason, he waved and gave me an evil smirk and disappeared. How does he know where my family is? Who I am, oh wait demons me dead.

I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU; YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE SCARED OF ME!

I quickly typed on my touch phone, I turned it off and hugged myself, and the jacket was really warm.  
"Melody", said Louis.  
"Yes Lou", I said turning around to look at Louis.  
"We will start walking the guy's can catch up", he said with a smirk on his face.  
"What's your place like Lou?" I said.  
"It's big, got enough room for you love", said Louis putting his hands into his pockets.  
"Louis?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, melody?" He said giving me an awkward look on his face.

"What do the guy's think of me?" I said.

"Oh I don't know love, you got to ask them that yourself", he said giving me a great big smile that made me feel welcome.

"Speaking of the boy's RUN!" Louis shouted at me. I turned around to see Zayn, Niall, Harry and Liam chasing Louis and me. I sprinted with my suitcase in my hand, I caught up to Louis and raced past him.  
"God she can run! Is there anything else we need to know?" Shouted Liam. I stopped and I wasn't even out of breath I turned around and flashed a nice smile.  
"Wait up Melody", shouted Niall running up and picking me up and flinging me over his shoulder.  
"NIALL! PUT ME DOWN! I shouted. He just laughed and continued to carry me.

"I hate you Niall", I said.  
"Ouch, you hurt my feelings, you know you don't hate me!" He said putting me down. I looked at him then he entered a big gate and behind was a nice big house.

"You live here", I said pointing at the house.  
"Yes, then why would Niall be opening the door', laughed Liam patting my hair.

"I love you too Danielle see you tomorrow", said a very happy Liam into the phone.

"You coming?" Said Harry walking beside me. I nodded and looked around I was the only one on the street. It was so quiet and peaceful. I opened the gate and it made a horrible sound, the garden wasn't full of flowers or bushes but there were some.

"Wow, the house is bloody huge", I shouted. I opened the front door and walked in eyes on the ground. I looked up and my eye's widen there was a long corridor with poster's of One Direction. In some photos the guy's look very serious and the rest were them of pulling funny poses.  
"I see you found the wall of fame", said Zayn pointing at all the photos.  
"How could I miss it?" I said smiling he gave me a smile back a shrug and walking away. I got to the end of the hallway and there were two ways you could go, one leaded to the lounge room the other were a pile of stair case.  
"Louis?" I shouted.  
"In here", he shouted he was in the lounge-room. Zayn, Harry and Niall were on the couch facing me and Louis and Liam were on the one that was facing me but I only saw the back of their heads.  
"COUCH!" I shouted and ran and plopped myself down on a lonely couch.  
"God! Your loud, your defiantly related to Louis", Harry said giving me a wink.  
"Dude, don't give me a wink", I said everyone turned towards me.

"Make me", he said repeatedly winking.

"Boy you won't be able to handle me", I said.

"Whoa! Bring it", he said. I gave him a wink and started watching TV. Everyone laughed and I just smile, I haven't laughed since I was ten and I am seventeen. Seven years! Sevens years to long. I got off the couch and sat on the floor.  
"You alright there love?" Liam said looking down at me.  
"Splendid, just chilling", I said in a very Australian accent.  
"Aussie chick, I likey", Harry said winking at me.  
'What are we watching?" I said.  
"Um, Toy Story?" Louis said with a smile.

"YES! ABSOUTELY YES!" Shouted Liam at the top his lungs. I got up and started walking towards the staircases.  
"I will come with you", said Zayn walking towards me. I walked up the first steps and the first two doors were up on the left one had the name:  
BRADFORD BAD BOY! (A.k.a. Zayn)

The one on the right said:

HAZZA.

"So where will I be sleeping?" I said looking at the back of Zayn's head.  
"I will show you", he said turning around.  
"Do you like being in One Direction", I said.  
"Yeah, it's fun with my mate's", he said.

We went up another fleet of stairs and the doors had nametag's saying, on the right:

NIALLER

On the left was:

LI!

"You guys like making name tag's or what?" I said pointing to the door.  
"Yeah just in case we forget what room we have", he said with a smile. We went up another fleet of stairs and on the right were:  
LOU BEAR!

"You can have the one on the left, since this is the only girl room", Zayn said.  
"Thanks Zayn, but I need some time", I said opening the door walking in and closing the door. The room looked exactly like Mikayla's. I pulled my phone out and dialled Angelina.

"Hello?" said Angelina.  
"Hey Angelina, it's Melody", I said.  
"Oh hey Melody", she said.  
"Ew. Melody get rid of her", said Amber in the background.  
"Bye", said Angelina, hanging up on me  
"Bye to you too", I said to myself.

I had enough of Angelina being someone she is not, I hate her being something she who is fake. I know it is her choice but she is herself when she is alone and I guess I just miss that side. Okay enough about her for once in my life I am happy, I found out I have a famous brother! A little sister that I already love! And four great friends can anything go wrong? Oh wait it can life has a thing that goes something great happen something terrible happen the next minute. I notice on the wall that Mikayla only had one door I had two? I walked over and opened one and it was a walk in closet! It was huge! On the left and right wall it had heaps of compartments for clothes it was amazing in the middle of it was a long cardboard and it broke in the middle as a seat was there.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" I said to myself. I walked out and opened the next door, BATHROOM! It all was nicely put and the shower seemed very welcoming. I ran out of the bathroom and got my pyjamas, I stripped down and basically skipped into the shower. The hot water was so nice I giggled at the start and finally I had enough so I got out and changed into my pyjamas. Grey singlet and black sweats, god I love my pyjamas. I dropped all my clothes into this hamper like box and walked out of the bathroom and skipped down the stairs to the lounge. I stood in the doorway quickly watching TV they had Toy Story on, Louis back of his head was facing me.

"Guess who?" I said clapping my hands over his eyes and having a strange accent on.

"Um, a fat pizza guy?" he said.

"Oh Lou, I am hurt you think I am a guy and fat", I said putting my head into my hands and pretending to sob.

"Oh Melody I didn't mean to", Louis said.

"Louis, how can you make your own sister cry", said Zayn.

"Your so mean boo bear", said Harry.

"Do you need a hug Melody?" Said Niall.  
"Shut up Toy Story is on", said Liam.

"Melody, I didn't mean to make you upset, please don't cry", Louis said.

"Got you", I said raising my face and showing him no tears, he had a shocked look on his face and then he started laughing.  
"You a good actress", Louis said.

"Why thank you, I got to be", I said in a low voice and skipping to my lonely seat.

"Toy Story? Really?" I said.

"Liam loves it", said Niall looking at me.

"Okay", I said getting out my phone.

Melody sorry I suddenly had to go Amber doesn't like you call you late maybe

Love Angelina.

Angelina I get it hang out with Amber just don't come to me when she suddenly is a bitch to you, might come to Australia later on in the year I will come see you

From Melody.

I looked up and Toy Story was nearing the end, it was the first one and Buzz and Woody are escaping Sid's house, I have seen the movie so many times but it is the best Toy Story ever because it's the first and all the toy's become a family.

10 minutes later:

"Niall give me my phone back", I yelled at him.

"No, I want to see your messages", he said. My eyes widen and I threw myself at him.  
"No give me my phone or I will bite you", I shouted.

"Never", he said. I tickled his arm-pits and he let the phone out of his grip.  
"Pleasure making business with you", I said getting up off the ground and grabbing my phone. No messages like always, why do I even have a phone when I only use it to text one person and listen to music?

"I am hungry", yelled Niall.

"Me too", I said rubbing my stomach.

"My baby needs food too", I said gently rubbing it.

"You are pregnant!" shouted Louis.

"WHAT?" Shouted Harry.

"Guy's I am joking, you guy's are so serious". I said as my phone vibrated.

What if you tell them what you really are? They would be freaked! Oh and probably never want anything to do with you! Don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Jason

"Leave me alone", I shouted at my phone.

"Who you talking to?" Said Louis.

"Just a person that keeps texting me", I said.

"Who is she?' Said harry.

"It's a he", I said looking down.

"Old boyfriend?" Said Liam.

"No, um.. Just a guy I met", I said getting up.

"Let's go get something to eat", I said getting up and walking away from everyone. Shit that was a close one.

Chapter 12- Hiding Something

I think she is hiding something every time one of the guy's say's something she jumps away and get's shocked.

"Let's get something to eat", she says darting of the couch like she wants to avoid something. Like she has something to hide something to be afraid of.

"Melody, the kitchen is that way", I said pointing to a room behind us.

"Oh thank you", she said and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Do you think Melody is alright?" I said asking all the guy's.

"Well she just being through a lot, so let's just give her some space and respect her privacy", said Zayn.

"Hmm, well someone should talk to her", Louis said.

"I will", I volunteered.

"No Harry just leave her alone", said Liam. I got up off the couch and ignored the guy's whispering my name and telling me to leave her alone. If she wants someone to understand then at least let me, let me come in and help her why is that so hard to see?  
"Melody", I said while walking into the kitchen.

"Harry, you surprised me", she said.

"Yeah, um are you alright?" I said coming closer.

"Yeah I am fine, there is nothing wrong", she said directly into my eyes. Something with her eye's that make me melt, make me fell like someone else.

"Um, it's just your acting strange", I said looking at the ground.  
"I am being me, you don't know me that much, so you don't know how I act", she said.

"Well let me know", I said very low looking at my feet.  
"Harry", she said stepping forward.

"Yes", I said looking into her eye's she was closer and our nose were almost touching, she had her hands on my shoulder.

"You wouldn't want to know me, I am a freak you won't understand", she whispered.

"Let me understand", I said.

"Harry, I don't want you guy's to get hurt", she said stepping away from me.

"No, please just let me try", I said looking at her very intensely.

"Harry I am sorry but no", she said walking past me and stopping at the side of me.

"I just don't want to loose anyone else", she whispered and walked out of the room and back in the lounge.

What did she mean she was a freak? She didn't want to loose another? Get hurt? No we won't! Why she so secretive, why? I mean I get that she needs her time alone and private things. But she just seems like there is something wrong. I guess I just need to push her out of my mind, her eyes her face, just her in general.

"Ellie? Why are you calling at this time?" I said.

"I wanted to talk can I come over?" she said into the phone she seemed upset like something is wrong.

"Yeah, sure come right over", I said I am happy I finally get to see my girlfriend after a long time away from her.

"Guy's Ellie is coming over", I said skipping into the lounge.  
"Oh since when?" Said Niall.  
"Um, she just called she wants to talk and yeah so she want's to come over", I said looking around the room and there was no Melody.

"Where is she?" I said sitting down next to Louis.

"In her room, she seemed upset so I sent Zayn up there", said Niall.

ZAYN! WHY ZAYN? SHE CAN TALK TO ME! WHY NOT? Wait shouldn't I be excited Ellie is coming over; I should be getting everything perfect. Not conceratrating on Melody. Why I have known her for two to three hours and I care so much, why? Why? WHY?

Chapter Thirteen-GO AWAY!

I needed out, I couldn't bare it here anymore I wanted out, I need to get out of here. I will go back to Australia and go leave on the other state I just need to get away from here. I lock myself up in my room, I need Angelina I need my foster I need my real parent's. I need Mikayla, I need Harry..

Wait did I just say Harry?  
"Melody?" Said Zayn.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.  
"No can do, I am here on brother Louis orders", he said. He opened the door and there stood Zayn is a white V t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"What's wrong you're crying", he said.  
"Nothing, it's just that Harry wants to know so much about me, but if I tell him, you and the guy's you will think I am a freak", I said crying head in hands letting out little screams.  
"Melody we don't think you are a freak, you're a sweet kind girl that just going through a rough patch", he said coming over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"It's just I don't belong here, I scream it feels like no one can hear me, I just wish I had the courage to face my fears", I said.

"Melody, you belong here if you weren't you would not be here, well shout a little louder and we will hear you and save you", he said. I couldn't say anything else I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you Zayn", I whispered, as he hugged me back.  
"Always here to talk and I know Louis will be worrying about you", he said letting go and smiling.

"Okay", I said smiling at him.  
"Oh Ellie is coming so be good", he said.

"Yes sir", I said putting my hand to my forehead in a salute. He chuckled and walked out of the room and stopped in the door-way.  
"Well come on we got to go see her", he said. I jumped off my bed and let a tear run down my cheek and wiped it away and pretended to be in a good mood.

"Hey", I shouted in a weird tone. Everyone heads went up and Louis ran towards me.

"Hello to you Louis", I said as he grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Mikayla is coming over in five so you can have girl time", he said.

"Where is everyone?" I said to only realise Louis was in the room with Zayn.  
"Out the front waiting for Ellie", Zayn said.

"Okay well can I go out and wait for Mikky", I said.

"Yeah how did you know her nickname?" Louis said.

Vision "I had a friend with the same nickname"; I said opening the door to expose Harry, Liam and Niall sitting on the steps. I walked past them opened the gate and shut it, why can't she be here quicker; I need to sort out something's.

"Melody is that you?" I turned around to see my foster mum.  
"Mum?" I said.

"How could you leave me to die, you knew something was after you! Why didn't you protect me?" she said while disappearing.

"No come back". I shouted I ran down the street after nothing and realised I got to far away from the house and I was lost, AGAIN!

I have a bad feeling someone is going to find something or me. I just need to find Louis's house again and I will be safe.  
"Hello?" I shouted. No answer.  
"Hello?" I shouted louder.

"Hello", I heard a guy voice said. I turned around the see him, the one I have being seeing in my visions, Michael the archangel that is very powerful.

He had nice brown hair, blue eyes and he seemed nice and knows a lot about me.

"Your Michael", I said.

"So you know me", he said.

"Yes you're the archangel, that is suppose to be my protector the one to help me when I need someone", I said.  
"No that is suppose to be Castiel, but just tonight I will be here", he said. He seemed friendly.

"So do you want me dead too?" I said looking at the ground.

"No I want you alive to kill my brother", he said.

"But he is your sibling, you should love him and care for him not want him dead", I said.

Chapter 14 -Answers

"I do love my brother just not as strong, he disobeyed father which is the worst thing an angel can do, want to go for a walk", he said.

"Sure where to?" I said.

"I will take you back to your brother but I think we need to talk", he said.

"Okay, so why did he disobey?" I said.

"Well father wanted us to worship human's because they are powerful but they are weak powerless, unlike you, Mikayla and Rain", he said.  
"Rain?" I said.

"Your twin", he said.

"Where is she? Do I get to meet her?" I said.

"Yes, but it is not the right time yet", he said.

"Well, Lucifer didn't want to because they should be worshipping us we are more powerful then them and we are the fate of the world well Melia was", he said.

"Who the hell is Melia and why do people keep comparing me to her?" I said getting frustrated.

"Melia, is a goddess an evil one, she was the Goddess of Destruction, she was in charge of destroying the world when it was ready, but I guess when Father was creating you and Lucifer was putting him into you. Melia had a part to play she must of put herself into you, she must of got jealous there was someone more powerful than her", he said.

"So I have Melia, God and Lucifer in me, shouldn't I be like a wreck, powers or whatever coming out my bum?" I said.

"No for a human you're good with your power's you control it before it all get's to your head", he said with a smile on his face.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I said.

"Well you wanted someone I was going to send Rain but she would of being a bit confused", he said.

"Does she know she has this life a twin, a little sister a older brother?" I said.

"Yes she just hasn't found you yet", he said.

"Will I ever get to see her", I said.

"Now?" he said.

"What!" I said.

"She wants to meet you", he said.

"Okay, but not now I am going through a bit much taking in this other family thing", I said.

"Well we are here, at Louis's", he said. I looked to my right and we were.  
"If you ever need me just tug on this", he said and disappeared but a shiny neck-less on the ground. I picked it up and it had a rain drop on the left and on the right was a bowl of fire. I opened the gate and then two five long steps and opened the door.

"Hello", I said. No answer.

"Hello", I shouted. Still no answer.  
"Louis", I shouted. No answer. Something was coming behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder eyes widen, I grabbed the hand twisted it and flipped the person on my shoulder, to expose a sad and painful Niall on the floor with my foot to his throat.  
"What the hell was that for Niall", I said.

"Guy's get out here", he shouted. I looked up and saw all the guy's and one girl looking at me.

"Hmm. Of course if I shout louder you will save me? What a load of crap", I shouted and walked past them and up to my room.  
"Bitch", the girl said.

"Okay I am sick of people saying that, yes I may be a bitch, I got to be? I got no one else helping and protecting me so right now all I am saying is all of you can go to hell", I shouted running up to my room and slammed my door.

It isn't funny; I could hear all the things they could possibly say. 'Bitch', 'Owe she hurt me', boo hoo. I grabbed my phone and looked to see a missed call from Mikayla? How did I get her number?  
"Mikayla?" I said.  
"Yes who is this?" she said.

"Melody can you please come over we got talk", I said.

"On my there now", she said.

"Thanks, bye", I said and ran down stairs.  
"Melody", Louis shouted.

"Not now", I shouted. I opened the door and stepped out, the night air was nice and I was alone again now. It sometimes felt good that I was alone, with my thoughts and good memories. Mikayla took ages to get here I was alone and it was cold outside. I decided to go wait for her inside, as it was getting colder and colder outside.

"Melody can I talk to you", said a painful Niall.

"Sure but quick Mikayla is coming over", I said going over to him.

"This way madam", he said flashing a smile.

"Use protection", shouted Louis.  
"Ew. Louis, Niall is a friend", I shouted. We started to walk up the stairs when he stopped and sat down.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to frighten you, Ellie is a bitch don't listen to her", he said.

"It's alright Niall I forgive you, just not the other's", I said looking down at my yucky clothing.

"I am going to the lounge room want to come with me?" He said.  
"Sure", I said. He walked out to the lounge-room I stood there, if Zayn wanted me to shout louder so they could hear me and wanted to save me then when I shouted Louis name why didn't they come?

"Melody?" Shouted Niall.

"Coming", I said checking my phone.

Sorry I can't come mum won't let me I will text you instead.

Mikayla 3

Great stuck with the guy's and that little bitch! This is going to be a fun night, NOT! This is going to be interested, see what is going to happen let the night play out. I walked over and everyone was still in the same spot expect Harry and Ellie was on the couch I was all cuddled up.

"Melody come here", yelled Niall. I ran jumped over the coffee table and sat next to Niall.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much, what about you", he said.

"Um, talking to you", I said smiling at him.

"Michael, that is my job to protect her you had no right to do that and give her that neck less", said Castiel.

"Well it is my choice and I gave it to her and she is wearing it", Michael said.

"Well, I am her protector and I will help her just don't put stupid thoughts into her head, she doesn't need that", said Castiel.

"Where were you?" I said.

"What?" Said Niall.

"Nothing just talking to myself", I said.

"Ha, she is going crazy she is talking to herself", said Ellie. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the TV.

"That wasn't nice Ellie", said Louis.

"Yeah and?" she said.

"I want you to apoglise", said Louis.

"Harry, I don't need to apoglise do I?" Said Ellie looking into his eyes and giving her puppy dog eye's.  
"Please don't bring me into this", he said.

"I am not", she said.

"Melody, come help me make food", said Niall getting up.

"Help me up", I said stretching my hands.

"Fat bitch!" said Ellie. I walked over to her and slapped her face.  
"If you want to say more stuff about me it is going to be harder then a slap", I said. Looking over at Harry that was looking at Ellie in shock. I stormed off into the kitchen; Niall was on the floor rolling around.

"What's so funny?" I said.

"You should have seen Ellie reaction when you slapped her, it was so funny", Niall said sitting up and hoping off the floor.

"Melody can you come here", yelled Louis.

"Coming", I said. I walked out of the kitchen and I knew something was going to go down, I had the feeling in my gut.

"Yes Lou?" I said.

"You shouldn't haveof done that", Louis said.

"Where is she?" I said.

"She is outside, crying because of you", said Harry entering the lounge-room.

"Melody, you need to say 'sorry', to her", said Zayn.

"No I am not she is the one that should say 'sorry', to me", I said.

"You slapped her", said Liam.

"Yet again she called me a bitch and a fat bitch, yeah I so need to say sorry", I said.

"Well sorry if you're such a bully", said Harry.

"Me? A bully? I laugh of wait I haven't laughed in seven years! Because I am the one who got bullied! I was the one who was the pit to everyone's joke. I stood up for myself because no one else would, I cutted myself because I wanted out but no that didn't work I only ended up with stupid scars, so the one who should say sorry is her NOT ME!" I shouted and walked into the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

I tugged on the neck less and nothing happened.

"YOU PROMISED YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted breaking the neck less and throwing it across the room. I retrieved into a corner and sobbed quietly, no one dared to come in because I think they knew I was going to yell at them.

Chapter 15-Harry's Words.

First day Melody is here, I have doubts about me and Ellie, Ellie got slapped in the face and we found out Melody was suicidal, that she got bullied so bad and yet again I called her a bully how can I be so mean?  
"Harry, go talk to Ellie", said Louis.

"Okay", I said turning around and walking out the door.

"She is a stupid bitch!" Ellie said crying into her hands.

"She isn't you just don't know her", I said sitting next to her.

"So you're defending her?" Ellie said moving away from me.

"Well Ellie you shouldn't of said those things to her and you should be kinder to her and my friends", I said looking at her.

"Fine, if this is how it is going to be it's over Harry, I want you to delete my number and never talk to be again, good-bye", Ellie said.

Whoa! Ouch that hurt, I really like Ellie but I guess it may be for the best right now. I just hope I can get Melody to forgive me. I stood up and tears rolled down my face, I was heart-broken torn up about it. I opened the door and walked in to the lounge-room and the tears kept on coming.

"Oh Harry are you alright?" Said Niall coming up and giving me a hug.

"No I just got dumped by Ellie because I was sticking up for Melody", I said tears coming down my face.

"I am sorry I ruined your relationship", Melody said. I turned around to see a crying Melody with her face red.

"No don't be sorry, it is not your fault", I said walking up to her.

"No it is, if I didn't slap her you guy's would of still being together it is all my fault", she said letting tears roll down her cheek. The guy's quickly exit the room so we could talk.

"No funny business she is my sister", Louis said, while giving Melody a side hug. I walked up to her so we were so close I could hear her breathe.

"Nothing is your fault", I said wiping tears off her cheek.

"But it is", she said. I grabbed hold of her chin and tilted it upwards.

"Melody Tomlinson it is not you fault", I said looking directly into her green eyes, her nice green eyes.

Chapter 15- The Nightmare.

"I am heading off to bed guy's", I said looking at them and suddenly felt tired. Everything was good now everyone was friends abut Harry was torn up about the break-up.

"Good night my little sister", said Louis giving me a hug.

"Night", said Niall running up to me picking me up and spinning me around.

"Night to you too', I said with a weird expression on my face.

"Night sorry about tonight", said Zayn giving me a gentle hug.

"Night, if you not sleepy you can come down and watch TV", said Liam handing me Toy Story and turning away.

"Fine don't give me a hug, I see how it is", I said.

"Come here you", Liam said giving me a huge hug and then walking away. It was Harry's turn he wrapped his arms around me and it was warm and electric currents went through my body.  
"I am sorry about tonight, it's not your fault", he said whispering in my ear. He let go and finally a smile spread across his face.

"Night everyone", I yelled and running up the stairs towards my room.

"BED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs ran towards to and threw myself on it. The blanket was really comfortable, I got myself up and threw all the pillows to the floor and pulled back the blanket and the sheet and climbed in. The king size bed was huge! And very comfortable, I was thinking of something and then I fell into a deep sleep (she doesn't seem jet lagged?)

"Melody time to wake up", said Harry sitting on the edge of my bed in boxers.

"God Harry put some god damn pants on", I said covering my eyes.

"Hey at least I am not naked", he said winking at me. Not awkward at all, much!

"Come one breakfast is ready", said Harry skipping out the door.

I hoped out of the bed and walked out down the stairs and heard someone scream.

"Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Melody, help us", yelled Zayn. I ran down stairs to see Louis dead pinned to the wall, Liam with a slit throat, Zayn kicking and screaming. Niall was half dead and Harry was approached by a dark figure.

"No, please not him", I shouted.

"Melody save yourself, not me", Harry said before getting stabbed into the heart.  
"No", I screamed and fainted. I woke up minutes later with blood through my hair.

"Melody", Harry said.

"But your dead, your suppose to be dead", I said.

"No, not anymore", Harry said exposing his black eyes. Louis came over with blood dripping from his neck and Zayn came over with blood all over his stomach and shirt.

"Melody, we are sent to kill you", said Louis with a smirk on his face.

"Fling her", said Zayn. Harry flicked his hand and nothing happened.

"She is too powerful", said Harry.

"Slit her throat", said Louis. Harry grabbed my right arm and Zayn grabbed my left arm. Louis grabbed the blade and slit my throat..

"No!" I woke up yelling. I looked up and Jason was there at the end of my bed.  
"Didn't take me long to make you scared", he said a blade in his hand. I screamed and flew to the top of my book-self, he disappeared and my door opened.

"Melody", Louis said coming in with a baseball bat. He turned on my light and saw I wasn't in my bed.

"Where is she?" Harry said with a shaky voice.

"I'm up here", I said from the top of the book-self tears were going down my face.

"How did you get up there?" Said Niall looking at me. The boy's turned there head to me and smiled in relief.

"Um, I climbed", I said I was shaking. I jumped off the book-self and ran to Louis and gave him a hug.

"Are you alright?" Louis said.

"Just bad dream", I said looking at him and letting go of him.

"Okay, well we are going to bed you can go watch TV if you want", Liam said scratching the top of his head.

"No can someone watch TV with me?" I said scared.

"I will", said Harry putting his hand up.

I smiled and walked out of the room, okay maybe I am scared of Jason but he never comes around me when I am with someone, he only comes when I am alone. I ran down the stairs and collapsed on the couch spreading out I was tired but I tired my hardest not to fall asleep.

"Are you sure, you don't want to go to sleep?" Said Harry.

"Maybe later", I said turning on the TV and switching it to movies.

"Puss in Boots!" I said Harry looked at me and grabbed the couch on the other side of the room, he smiled.

1 hour and so later.

"That was a good movie", Harry said.

"Puss is so cute when he is little", I said smiling. Harry gave me a weak smile and turned back to the TV.  
"So how are you coping?" I said looking at him.  
"With what?" He said still looking at the TV.

"With the Ellie break-up", I said. He was silent for a while and then he turned to me.

"Um, I don't want to talk about it", he said getting up and leaving the room I guess he was going back to bed. I sat up and looked down at my arm it was full of scars.

(Flash back)

"Melody open the door", said my worried mother.

"No I hate my life, I want out", I shouted at her, my blood was all over my arms and I was in pain.

"Honey, don't you dare say that", said my mother.

"Mum, I can't do this anymore I want out", I screamed.

"Melody don't do anything stupid", my mother shouted back at me. I opened the door and she was crying tears were streaming down her face and so did mine.

"Oh dear what did you do", she said.

"I am sorry", I said.

"Melody wake up", said Louis shaking me.

"Five more minutes mum", I said putting my hand to his face.

"Melody, it's me Louis", he said. I opened my eye's and realised where I was and I gave him a smile and then it faded very fast.  
"Who let me fall asleep", I said.

"Melody, you were tired you needed your sleep", he said sitting next to me.

"Where am I?" I said looking around and my surrounds were different.

"In your bedroom, Harry carried you here"; Louis said patting my head and walking out. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and my hair looked horrible, I brushed to (since it was down) and put it in a ponytail. I undressed and jumped into the shower and had a quick one got out, got dressed into a black singlet, blue jumper and black leggings. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around my bags were still on the floor packed, I walked over to the door and opened it and walked quietly down the stairs towards to kitchen. I walked in and the boys were at the table looking down at there empty plates not even looking at me. I saw my 'neck-less' on the floor, I walked over picked it up and tucked it into my pockets.

"Why are you picking up that? You screamed at it and threw it?" Said Niall.

"Because, um it means a lot", I said walking over to the table.

"Why are you guys looking at your plates?" I said.

"Someone needs to get breakfast", said Liam.

"I could go out and get something, I might get lost but I can get Mikayla to come", I said.

"I will come", Louis said.  
"No Lou I need girl time", I said getting my phone out of my jumper.

"Hello", Mikayla said into her phone.

"Hey Mikayla it's Melody, do you want to come with me to get the boys something to eat?" I said nicely.

"Sure I got to tell you something anyway", Mikayla said.

"Okay see you in ten?" I said.

"Sure, meet me out the front of the boys house", said Mikayla.

"Okay, bye", I said hanging up. I looked at the boys and then at Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam, they looked hungry and tired.

"Sorry for last night", I said looking at all of them.

"It's fine, Melody you had a bad dream, Louis was over protected and decided to bring a baseball bat", said Liam.

"Okay well I am going out with Mikayla, see you guy's later with your breakfast", I said. I walked to the door opened it and went outside and the sun blinded me, I got my sunglasses out and put them on.

"Melody", Mikayla ran over to me and gave me the hugest hug.

"Hey to you too", I said rubbing her back (not in the paedophile way).

"I saw what happened last night", she said looking scared.  
"Oh it was nothing, he just startled me", I said.

"I saw the Michael conversation with Rain", she said.

"Oh you saw that", I said fiddling with my hands.

"Yeah so I decided to look into her, her name is Rain Skylar Brown she lives right here in Doncaster, she goes to my school that I enrolled you in and she has powers just like us, she looks like you but different hair colour and eye colour so we can tell you apart", Mikayla said walking into a shopping centre.

"Might as well buy more food, the boys eat a lot", Mikayla giggled while saying it.

"So Mikayla, what else did you see", I said.

"You and Harry having your moment before Ellie came and you slapped her also bravo", said Mikayla laughing.

"So Mikayla, if Rain and I had power's how much do you have?" I said very curious. I grabbed a pack of bacon, eggs, pancakes and fresh strawberries.

"Well, when God found out you had half and half they tried to put me all god like, like you and when I was in mother's stomach I shielded half of it for some reason", she said looking at the ground.

"I am happy I don't have all anyway", she said smiling.

"So Mikayla, do you like anyone?" I said.

"Yes", she said blushing.

"Aw, do you want to tell me who?" I said going through the checkoutthe young man.

"Hello Mikayla", he said.

"Hello William, I would like you to meet my sister Melody", she said.

"Hello beautiful", he said.

"Hello", I blushed.

"That will be $10.50?" he said. I gave him the money and he gave me his phone number.

"Aw second day I am here and I already got someone's number", I said looking at his number.

"That is good", she said. I grabbed both of the bags and started to walk. We walked in silence and Mikayla was just looking down at her phone confused.  
"What's up little sister?" I said.

"Just someone I like is concerned about me", she said.

"What! Who?" I said looking at her confused.

"Niall", she said.

"Aw you like Niall!" I said happily.

"Yes, but I don't think he likes me", she said looking sad.

"Have you ever tired?" I said.

"No I am too nervous to ask, he is famous and I am just his best friend little sister", she said looking down at her phone.

"We are here!" Mikayla said opening the door.

"Honey, I am home", I shouted.

"Melody's home", Harry shouted. I walked into the room and got attacked by Niall, I guess he wanted food.

"Give me the food", Niall shouted.  
"No it is all mine, none for you it's all mine", I said giving them a fake evil laugh.

"You suck at evil laughing", he said.

"What, I haven't laughed in ages", I said giving him a smile and walking into the kitchen to find the boy's in the same position but they were smiling.

"I guess I am cooking breakfast", I said.

"That was the plan in the first place", said Zayn. God these boys are evil and actually very lazy! Well cooking is what I mean. Mikayla walked in laughing along with Niall, they would make a cute couple if you ask me.

Why so happy? You will never be happy, you're the reason your mother is dead, you're the reason that your family and friends are in danger. You shouldn't be happy you should be miserable, your putting everyone in danger you shouldn't be happy and grinning and thinking happy thoughts. Melia you should be suffering for your cause if actions you should be suffering that your alive and they are going to DIE!

"Melody", Harry shouted.

"Melody", Louis shouted.

"Melody", Zayn shouted.

"Melody", Liam shouted.

"Melody", Niall shouted.

"Melody", Mikayla shouted.

"What! What do you want?" I shouted. I looked up and I was on the floor, dear god!

"Sorry, I got to go", I said getting up and walking.

"Melody", someone shouted. I walked out the door and walked down the street, the voice was right I shouldn't be happy, I should be suffering for everything I have caused everyone. From my foster parent's dying I am a freak a useless freak.

Chapter Seventeen-Harry's Love.

I saw her fall to the floor in a heap on the ground, she wasn't here he face looked blank and she was shaking, not cold shaking nervous, scared shaking. She was scared and I had nothing to do to stop it, she looked horrified I wanted to calm her down and stop her shaking. I guess I do have feelings for Melody, my life is just so confusing and I have only known her for a few hours but it feels like I have known her all my life. Like the best friend I have never had the girl I wanted.

"Melody", I shouted.

"Melody", shouted Louis.

"Melody", shouted Zayn

"Melody", Liam shouted.

"Melody", Niall shouted.

"Melody", Mikayla shouted.

"What! What do you want?" She shouted.

"Sorry I got to go", Melody said getting up and walking away.  
"Melody", I shouted. She didn't turn back and look at me or any of us. Why can't she just tell us what is going on and why she doesn't talk to us as much?

"I am going to talk to her", I said looking at Louis.

"Okay but no funny business that is my sister, just talk", Louis said. I walked out the front door and walked to the gate and opened it.

"Looking for me", Melody faint voice said. I turned around and she was there on the green grass lying down.

"Yes", I said walking over to her.

"Why?" she said turning her head and looking at me.

"Because I was worried about you", I said lying down next to her.

"Okay well at least someone is worried about me", she said resting her head on my shoulder sending tingles down my spine.

"I will always worry about you", I admitted to her.

"Thank you Harry", she said looking up to me.

"For what?" I said wrapping my arms around her small figure.

"Being here, I mean you don't know me much and you are still here", she said looking into my eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I said still looking at her.

"Yeah go ahead Harry", she said smiling, Imelted her smile is so cute.

"Why did you come here?" I said, I didn't mean to sound rude but I was curious.

"I had to get out of Australia", she said looking a bit upset.

"Why? You seem really upset about it? Who did you leave behind?" I questioned her.

I know I might sound noisy, but I just want to understand her more and actually get to know her more for who she is and what has happened in her past.

"I didn't leave behind anything", she said turning her head so it was looking down at my feet.

"What about your foster parent's?" I said looking at her face to from happy and hope too sad and misery.

"No", she whispered quietly.

"What happened?" I said leaning my head on top of hers.

Chapter 18-The Long and Painful Story.

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it you won't understand", I said. We were lying on the grass I was in his arms and my head on his shoulder and his head on my head, it was comfortable and the day was beautiful.

"Well I can't understand, if you don't tell me", he said, god this boy is smart.

"Well it was the night before I came here, I was walking home and I went inside the house and walked into the kitchen to find. To find my foster mum strapped to a chair she was bleeding everywhere and I was startled, I was shocked. I asked her 'mother what happened, who did this to you?' I didn't finish my sentence when I got a shocking blow to the back of my head. I turned around to see my father", I said, Harry squeezed tighter on my body and I was lying there fighting back the tears.

"I um, my father threw a knife at me that is why I got a knife cut on my shoulder, I didn't know what happened next but I think I killed or knocked my foster father out. My mother was dying in the chair and she gave me a key, which had the adoption papers and a letter describing where to find Louis", I said.

"Melody, I, I don't know how you are dealing with this, but your doing well on the outside and I am proud of you", he said kissing the top of my head.

"Please don't tell Louis I want to tell him in my own time", I said titling my head to look at him. He smiled and let go and went back inside, I sat up and un-did my ponytail and did it again, a habit when I am bored and got nothing to do with my time. I got up off the grass and walked back into the house there was loud music and people singing. I walked into the lounge room to find Niall and Mikayla versing each other in Sing Star and at the moment Mikayla was flogging Niall.

"Niall, come on you can do better then that", Zayn shouted.

"Yeah what he said", I said coming into the lounge room and everyone looking up, I gave them a smile and sat on the floor next to Mikayla's feet. I started humming a soft tune and then got up and twirled to the stairs, I was in a random mood and I love it. Time for me to have a little fun I think, I walked into Louis room which was actually very clean and took some suspenders, I walked into Liam's room and took his cow boy bots, I walked into Zayn's room and took his blow dryer, I walked into Niall's room to find a Nando's wrapper on his bed so I took that. I walked into my room and got dressed into a white singlet, a white button up-shirt, blue faded jeans, I put Louis's suspenders on, Liam's cow boy boot's on my feet, Zayn's blow dryer in my back pocket it failed so I wrapped it around my wrist and put Niall's wrapper in my back pocket. But I feel like I am missing someone, oh Harry, I walked over to my suitcase and got out my curlier. I walked into the bathroom plugged it in and started curling my hair madly.

20 minutes later.

I was ready with my out-fit, I had Louis's suspender's, Zayn's blow dryer, Niall's Nando wrapper, Liam's cow boy boot's and Harry's crazy hair. I walked out of the room and went to find the boys and Mikayla. They were still in the lounge room singing but it was Harry and Louis. There back's were too me and I had an evil grin on my face and was ready for their re-action.

"So do you like my new out-fit?" I said. Everyone turned there heads and looked at me, Niall and Liam were laughing there head's off, Louis was over-happy, Zayn looked angry because I stole his blow-dryer. Mikayla was eyeing me and Harry was smiling at me.

"I like it, do you guys?" I said walking towards them.

"You, look ridiculous", Niall laughed out.

"Well I got to, it was the whole idea", I said.

"You got sex hair", Mikayla shouted.

"Dang I hope you wouldn't notice", I said winking at her.

"My boot's don't fit you", Liam said his face was red from laughing.

"I know you got bloody big feet", I said sitting on the floor.

"Hey that is my blow-dryer", Zayn said.

"Yes, I got Louis's suspender's, Liam's cow boy boot's, your blow-dryer, Harry's hair which I do not suit, and last but least Niall's Nando's wrapper", I said taking it out from my back pocket.

They all laughed at me and started taking photo's, I covered my face and they kept taking photo's. I was having a good time and I was happy to make them laugh hard.

"Now, I feel like Nando's", Niall said.

"Niall you don't look like them", Mikayla said. I smiled and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Is that William?" Said Mikayla coming over to check my phone and snatched it instead.

"Hey I got private stuff on there", I said remembering the photo's of my wrist when I finished cutting.

"Who is William?" Said Harry.  
"Melody got his number when we were at the supermarket", Mikayla said.

"Oh he is wondering if you would go out for dinner", she said.

"What!" I shouted loudly, Liam covered his ears and smiled.

"Yep she is defiantly your sister Louis", Liam said. I grabbed my phone and there was surely a text from William to ask me to dinner.

"What you going to say?" Harry said looking down at the ground.

"No", I said.

"What? Why?" Niall said.

"Private, yeah private", I said. I got my phone back from Mikayla and went up stairs to change back into the same out-fit as before. Text conversation:

Hey Melody right? Umm was just wondering do you want to go out to dinner tonight I know I only just meet you but I was just wondering as friends at start.

Sorry William but I can't family night.

Oh okay got to go bye

"So how are you?" I turned around to see a man in a trench coat.

"Who are you", I said looking at him.

"My name is Castiel. I am your protector", he said coming over to me.

"What happened to Michael?" I said crossing my arms.

"He, he had a job with Rain", he said.

"So when do I meet her?" I said.

"Tomorrow at school", he said and then he vanishes. I looked at the spot where he left and just image him saying it over and over again 'tomorrow at school'. Those were the best words I have heard all day expect the moment of Harry and I. I walked out of my bedroom and had everyone's stuff in my hand's.

"Louis here is your suspenders, thank you for letting me wear them", I said.

"Your welcome my little sister", he said giving me a big grin.

"Zayn sorry for stealing you blow-dryer", I said with a sad look he got up and gave me a hug.

"Liam here is your cow boy boots, um you got big feet so don't expect me to steal your shoes anytime soon", I said giving him a smile.  
"Niall, do you want to keep this?" I said holding up his wrapper.

"No but can you put it in the bin", he said looking at me.

"No", I said he was pouting so I soon gave in and chucked it in the bin.

"Look, it's raining", Mikayla, said. I looked over to the window to see it was I ran out the door and started twirling in the rain.

"Wait up I want to join", Louis said running up and picking me up.

"Louis can you put me down I don't like getting picked up", I said looking at him. He put me down and I stuck out my tongue, a raindrop fell on it and I flicked it back into my mouth. I gave Louis a smile and went back inside, I walked over to the spare couch and sat on it.

"I remember the first day you came here it felt like just yesterday", Liam said looking at me.

"Liam it was only just yesterday", I said looking at him and giving him a weak smile.

"Shit! Guy's we got a photo shot come on", Louis said and everyone ran out the door expect Mikayla and me.

"Is it always like that?" I said.

"Yeah, but it is like two so they will be back at four to five what do you want to do?" She said.

"I want to um, watch a movie, go for a walk to see mum and dad, meet some of your friends, go spying through people's room", I said looking at Mikayla who had an evil grin on her face.

"Let's go fall asleep in Louis bed his is really comfortable", Mikayla said while running up the stairs.

"Mikayla wait up", I said. She was surely in Louis room but not alone she was with..

Chapter 19- Michael and Castiel

Michael.

"What do you want", I snarled at him.

"I want to talk", he said.

"You have no right to be here, Michael", Mikayla said.

"Oh such strong words for a weak human", he said slapping her hard. I speed ran over to him and I was on top of him punching and punching him over and over again.

"Melody, stop right now". Mikayla shouted I got off Michael and he flung himself back up and tried to fling me but somehow it didn't work.  
"Mikayla is weak? Look around buddy with me her you will never lay one finger on her, you got that", I said.

"I will do whatever I want", he said.  
"As you wish", Mikayla said she flung him, surprising she is strong.

"Mikayla?" I said.

"Mikayla isn't in at the moment do you want to leave a message", she said.

"Mikkita, get out of Mikayla right now", she Castiel coming out from nowhere.

"Oh come on I just want a little fun besides when do I get to kill an angel?" She said in a different voice from Mikayla.

Mikayla fainted and Michael disappeared, I looked at Mikayla on the floor and ran towards her.

"Castiel help me", I said.

"I cannot Melody, she has just fainted she will wake up in five minutes", he said while vanishing again. I picked Mikayla up and laid her down on Louis's bed and surely after five minutes she awoke.

"Melody", she said lifting up.

"I am here", I said lying next to her.

"What happened?" She said.

"Mikkita was in you who is she?" I said looking at her.

"She is Melia's little sister Mikkita, Mikkita is another evil goddess and Rhine is Melia's twin, they got destroyed by a goddess hunter. Melia didn't go down without a fight but, Mikkita is strong, she is the Goddess of Hatred, she hated everything, everyone she never say shades of grey she just took what she wanted. Rhine is the Goddess of Angry, she had a temper and boy did she use it for the wrong things and you have heard of Melia", Mikayla said. As I got to know more and more about Melia, Rhine and Mikkita the more I understood, Mikayla and I talked forever laying in Louis's bed waiting for them to get home. I think at one point Mikayla and me both fell asleep because the next thing I know someone is tugging on my hair.

"Wake up little sister and get out of my bed", said Louis. I opened one eye and then closed it, I rose from the bed and walked over to the wall and banged into it.

"Ouch, wall's do hurt", I said opening my eyes and rubbing my forehead.

"Little sister hurt her head do you need a kiss for you're boo boo?" Louis said walking towards me. I nodded my head and Louis kissed the top of my head and I got up and jumped on Mikayla.

"Mikayla wake up or I am going to rape you", I shouted.

"Ew get off me", Mikayla said. I crawled off her and walked to the door and opened it knocking into Zayn while the other guy's were somewhere else.

"Being a spy Zayn?" I said looking at him.  
"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know", he said getting up and running away. I got my phone and it was 7:30.

"Guy's take your time", I said. I walked into the lounge room to see Ellie back in Harry's arms.

"Niall a word please?" I said. Niall got up and walked into the kitchen Niall looking confused as ever.

"What is Ellie doing here?" I said.

"Harry and her got back together", Niall said.

"What! Why?" I said.

"She apologise to Harry and wants to apologise to you but you were in bed", he said.

"Okay well they back together or something?" I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, are you jealous?" Niall said looking at me.

"No I am not jealous at all", I lied I don't know why but I think I was jealous just a tad little bit. Maybe because he said such sweet stuff to me and was cuddling me earlier today not her.

"Melody are you in here?" Said Mikayla walking into the kitchen to find Niall and me talking.

"Oh I better go", she said turning around.

"No, Mikayla I need to talk to you anyway", I said, Niall hung his head and walked out of the room.

"What is it?" She whispered coming to me, she knew I was serious and I actually did need to tell her something.

"I got a problem", I whispered.

"What? What's the problem", she whispered.

"Hold on Louis is coming", I whispered.

"So Mikayla, mum wants you home in half an hour and Melody, me and you get to go shopping", he said a smile across his face.

"Why are we going shopping?" I questioned Louis.

"Well we do we have to get your school clothes for tomorrow", he said, school why? Oh wait I get to meet Rain hopefully; hopefully I will find some people that won't bully me.

"Okay, when are we going to go?" I said wait it's 8 o'clock at night.

"Tomorrow because it's too late we will go early in the morning to get you new clothes", he said looking up and down at my old clothes. I love my clothes I have but I got to admit I would love some, but I don't want Louis to waste his money on hisnewfound sister.

"Louis, my clothes are fine don't worry I will find something decent to wear to school", I said looking at him and then Mikayla.

"Okay well Mikayla do you want to start walking?" Louis said.

"Um, I will walk with her", I said looking at Mikayla.

Remember you got to tell me that thing before Louis rudely interrupted.

Mikayla thought, I nodded in agreement, I looked at Louis gave him a gentle smile and walked out.

"Well see you when you get back", I shouted someone came running up and I turned to see Niall.

"I will text you Mikayla", Niall said before giving her a hug and turning away. I looked behind and no one was there so I shut the door and walked to catch up with Mikayla who was focusing a lot on the ground.

"You alright?" I said.

"Yes, now tell me what were you going to tell me?" She said looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"I like well I think I like.. Harry", I said looking down at my feet and waiting for Mikayla to shout at me telling me 'he has a girlfriend', 'he is our brother best friend'. But none of that came my way there was silence and it killed me.

"Melody, you can't like him, I am sorry to say it but you can't" she said looking at me; I knew it because I saw it.

"Mikayla, what is wrong, you look scared?" I said stopping and looking at her.

"Melody watch out", she shouted. I turned my head to find four figures running towards me, I looked at Mikayla and she looked scared she ran fast not human speed. I didn't I stayed there I didn't want to go, I looked at the figures coming closer and closer towards me, I flicked my hand and they were pinned to the ground.

"Why are you here?" I shouted. No answer.

"I said 'why are you here', now answer me", I shouted lifting up my hand and then they did the same they lifted up.

"Order's from God", the first figure said.

"Why?" I shouted.

"Because he wants his weapon safe", the third figure said.

"Well sorry I am no weapon, so you better go before, I send you back to heaven", I said I knew exactly who they are, they were followers of God and they wanted me safe and prepared for the battle against Lucifer. They disappeared and I was alone I was frightened, worried and scared.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Mikayla whispered in my ear.

"Yes it is", I said. Mikayla appeared next to me and her hand across her heart, I walked in front of her going faster as my legs take me I wanted Mikayla home I wanted to know she was safe.

"Now Mikayla, stay home and don't open any windows keep the doors lock", I said turning up to our house.

"Yes, Melody thank you", she said hugging me.

"Why?" I said hugging her back.

"Because you stood up to angels, angels for god sake, they are scary when they are angry", she said letting go of the hug. She looked at me one last time and turned to walk into the house, I waved and then started to walk, instead I ran not human speed back home I didn't want to be alone for much longer. I arrived at the front door opened it and stepped inside to find it quiet. Great if they try and scare me again I will kill them.

"Louis?" I shouted. He came running and he was sweating.

"What's wrong?" I said looking at him.

"Liam he just fainted", he said. I walked into the lounge room and saw Liam on the ground twitching. I saw Ellie smiling and the rest of the guys looking at him scared. Ellie looked at me and showed me her black eyes.

"What have you done?" I shouted at her.

"Nothing", she said shaky oh this demon is a good actress.

"Come on you can't lie to me, now tell me what did you do to Liam!" I shouted. She looked at me and lunged herself at me I ducked and she went flying across the room and she landed on top of Louis. I grabbed her hair and looked her dead in the eyes and she revealed them again.

"Now you tell me what you did to Liam or I send you back to hell you demonic bitch", I whispered only so she could hear.

"I made him go", she whispered and then she fainted, the demon was gone because Ellie soon woke up looking scared and frightened.

Chapter 20: Wake Up Liam.

I let go of Ellie and turned my attention to Liam, he was still on the floor and he was twitching more and more.

"Everyone out", I shouted. Everyone left the room and Harry glared at me and took Ellie away. I ran to Liam and looked him in the eyes and I knew if I didn't help him he surely would die. I grabbed the knife out from under my leggings and cut my hand.

"Liam, please wake up", I said placing my cut hand on the top of his head and then Liam gasped and gasped and then awoke. I quickly wiped my blood off his forehead and put the knife under my leggings so he wouldn't see it.

"Melody, what happened?" He said leaning up on his elbow.

"You passed out and you just woke up", I said looking at him he saw my hand and it was bleeding worse then normal.

"Melody we need to help your hand", he said I looked down and the blood seemed to spurt out.

"Oh no I am fine", I said getting up off the ground. Liam walked into the kitchen and then Louis came in and examined my hand and took me to the kitchen were everyone was waiting when they saw Liam they smiled. When they saw me they smiled expect Harry and Ellie, Louis dragged me to the kitchen counter I jumped up and sat on it and got the first aid out.

"Why the first aid Louis?" Said Zayn walking towards us.

"Melody cut her hand bad", he said he put some stinging stuff on it and I twitched.

"You big softy", Louis smiled I smiled and Louis started to bandage my hand.

"What happened?" Niall said.

"Um, I don't know I must have got it when I was taking Mikayla home", I said looking down at my hand and knowing what really happened to my hand. I got off the counter and walked up the stairs to go hope in the shower and get ready for bed even though it was nine o'clock. I got out of the shower and put on my pyjamas and walked down to the lounge to find the entire guy's and Ellie watching a horror movie.

"Yay! Horror movie!" I shouted and jumped onto Louis.

"You like horror movies?" He said looking at me weirdly.

"Yes they are awesome", I said. I sat on my brother's lap and he put his arms around me and then he jumped.

"So what movie is it called?" I said.

"Orphan", said Louis I scooted over to sit next to Louis and Liam who looked personally fine. I looked over at Harry and Ellie and they were snuggling and laughing, I looked down at my hands and started paying attention to the movie and fell asleep.

"Melody time to wake up", said Louis shaking me awake.

"What time is it?" I said looking around to find everyone looking at me.

"It is around 11", he said looking at me.

"Okay", I said snuggling into his arm.

"Nope I am going to carry you to bed", he said picking me up.

"No Louis I am awake", I said trying to stay down but he lifted me up and he seemed to do it with ease.

"Come on you can sleep with me we need to talk", he whispered to me.

"Whatever you want Louis", I said he put me down in bed and the sheet soon came to join me.

"Melody you awake?" He said.

"I am now", I said looking at him even though it was dark.

"What is going on with you and Harry?" he said looking at me.

"Nothing we're just friends", I said.

"It's just sometimes the way he looks at you and the way you look at him it seems like more", he said.

"Louis I only meet him yesterday", I said.

"Okay well Melody you need some sleep so goodnight", he said looking at me. I hugged him and then turned around and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"You know I won't let you go", said Harry.

"What about Ellie?" I said.

"Ellie isn't important anymore, you are the only important thing in my life right now", he said putting his hands around my waist. We were lying in a nice widow and the grass was tall and there were flowers everywhere and it was such an amazing scene. He kissed me on the check and I blushed a little bit and he hugged my waist and buried his head into my shoulder with his curls ticking my check.

"Your hair is tickling me", I said laughing.

"Your laugh is so beautiful, just like you Melody", he said and I smiled hugely.

"Melody, wake up you got to get ready for school", said Mikayla shaking me up and I turned my head to see a sleeping Louis.

"Okay I will go get ready", I said looking down at my pyjamas and smiling up at Mikayla. I threw the sheets over and put them back in its spot, it was coldish but I got used to it against my feet. I had a quick shower and got dressed into blue jeans, a grey singlet, a grey hoodie and black flats and had my long wavy hair down. I walked/paced down the stairs and found Mikayla waiting fro me at the bottom of the stairs and I could hear the guy's in the lounge room. I walked past Mikayla and headed towards the lounge.

"So Louis do I look decent", I said twirling around on the spot and getting rather dizzy.

"Yes, you look sexy", said Harry giving me a winky face. AWKWARD! Louis shoved him and Harry gave me a cheeky smile and looked down at his phone.

"Well I can't believe it, my little sister is going to school", said Liam running up and giving me a bear hug.

"Liam I am not a little kid anymore, don't worry I can take care of myself", I said giving him a hug back.

"Well you got me so here is my number, so text, call whenever you need your big brother"; he said handing me a little piece of paper. Louis got up grabbed my phone and put his number in Niall jumped up and gave Mikayla and I a hug.

"Mikayla can you give my number to Melody?" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"Sure", she said grabbing my phone and putting his number in.

"Melody, here is my number now call me when the boys are getting you know what", said Harry giving me his number and giving me a cute smile and going back to the couch and relaxing.

"Melody, can I talk to you before you go", said Zayn. I nodded my head and flipped it to the other room he got up and walked over to where I was waiting.

"Here is my number, call when the kids are getting mean, nasty or the boys are getting you know what Harry said", said Zayn giving me a piece of paper. I smiled and went back into the room and gave Louis a hug.

"Liam do I get a goodbye hug?" I said looking at him he ran over and gave me a huge hug and returned back to the couch. Zayn gave me a little hug and then Harry came up and the hug felt kind of awkward but nice at the same time. I retreated and gave everyone a nice smile and turned my back.  
"Goodbye everyone", I shouted behind me.

"Bye", they all shouted back. I was excited to see how my new school is and wondered if I get to meet Rain.

"So Mikayla, what is going on with you and Niall?" I said looking at her. She was wearing black jeans, a yellow top and a black jacket wrapped around her waist. She looked really pretty today and her hair was done up in a nice plait.

"Nothing I think we are just friends at the moment I hope", she says nervously. I was getting butterfly in my stomach because new school, new start no one knows me, they only people that know me as Mikayla's older sister and Louis Tomlinson younger sister.

"So Mikayla, what is school like?" I said looking at her with a nice welcoming face.

"School I guess there is your popular group of course made up of boys and girls, there are nerds, loneliers, the normal kids and you name it", Mikayla said. She looked down at the ground I know she was frightened just the way she looked and the way she acted because of school.

"So what group are you in?" I said looking at my little sister who wasn't that much shorter then me.

'The normal kids, but we get picked on a lot by the popular kids", she said.

"There is no such thing as popular kids, they just think that, they are just normal like the rest of the kids, so what if some are smarter then others and some are prettier and dumber we are all normal. Well expect us", I said, I whispered the last bit hoping Mikayla wouldn't hear me.

"Well I got you, at least maybe we can hang out during school and I will show you around", she said. I knew I had it in my gut I was going to be the school freak again wherever I go I am always the school freak, in primary school, in high school and probably at my new school.

Chapter 21: Rain Skylar Brown.

School come closer and closer ever step Mikayla and me took I was nervous and was wondering what is going to happen on my first day at a school where everyone knows someone. Well I got Mikayla, Mikayla was quiet for the rest of the walk to school I guess she was in deep thought or something, Mikayla would look up at me and smile and some time's give me this really cheeky smile. I would smile back or pull faces, one more step and I am in the school grounds. The school looks somewhat new, but somehow old at the same time, the school was three stories and the outside looked gigantic, there weren't any kids at the front waiting for someone.

"Mikayla where is everyone?" I said looking at her and I was panicking I know I was.

"Don't worry they are inside or around the school somewhere", she said leading me into the school. For sure there were kids everywhere some would give me looks and check me out and smile a friendly smile.

"Trisha!" Mikayla shouted at the top of her lungs. While a girl with black hair, blue eyes, red top, black jeans, black biker boots and a lip piercing came towards us.

"Hey Mikky, how is this?" She said pointing towards me.

"This is my older sister", she said suggesting to me to give her my name.

"Oh my name is Melody", I said politely. I was waiting for Rain to come around the corner and recognise me but that never happened.

"Come the bell is about to go, you're late", said Trisha giving Mikayla a hug.

"So where did you find this one?" Trisha said.

"Well she found us, she only came here two days ago she is Australian", Mikayla said.

"Please talk I love Australian accents", said Trisha cupping her hands together.

"What is so good about an Australian accent?" I said looking at her.

"Love her already", she said walking off.

"Is that seriously your friend", I said.

"Yeah we meet in year two, she has changed a lot if you ask me", she said looking behind me.

"Hey Mikayla", said William coming up from behind me.

"I see you brought your sister", he said looking over at me. I gave him a half smile and wanted to keep walking but I didn't know my way around the school.

"Mikayla, we better go", I said as the bell rang.

"Okay I will dropped you off at English and then you can get settled and yeah", she said pointing to a door.

"Have fun, if you need me just call out my name", she whispered while partly walking off the corridors were emptied and I was nervous to enter the room and find what is coming. I opened the door and everyone looked at me and sort of gasped, I gave them all a confusing look and continued my way to the teacher. The teacher looked me up and down and finally said something.

"Are you new?" He said looking at me.

"Um, yes sir", I said.

"Oh Australian, I see well sit up back next to Rain", he said.

RAIN! She is here! I looked to the back to see a blonde girl with hot pink streaks through her hair and her eyes were the same colour as mine and her face structure the same we didn't look a like but she was beautiful. I walked down through the desks to get to Rain she looked up and saw me come and a huge smile crossed across her face. I dropped my bag next to her and sat down eyeing her and then looking at the front.

"Okay this is some kind of joke?" She said looking at me.

"What is the joke?" I said looking at her too.

"My friends have probably hired you to pretend to act like my twin and here you are", she said doing hand signals.

"It's no joke Rain, I am Melody", I said looking at the front.

"Melody, even if that is your name, why would I meet you at school of all places? Why not randomly on the street?" She said eyeing my necklace that was now on.

"Where did you get that?" She said pointing at it.

"From Michael, oh why did your friends just hire it too", I said looking at her.

"No Michael said 'he will give it to Melody when I find her', so you must be her", she said smiling.

"Yeah", I said.

"Prove it, make it rain for a spilt second", she said looking at me. I concentrated on the surrounds around me and tried hard and it rain for a spilt second and went away.

"Done", I said looking at her as she smiled.

"Yay!" She shouted everyone turned around and we half smiled and waved.

"So how long you been here", she said getting something out of her bag.

"Three days, I think I lost count when I keep getting visits", I said.

"Oh you too, well don't worry it will all go away you can meet mum and dad after school", she said smiling. Obviously she didn't know she was adopted.

"Do you know?" I said.

"Know what?" She said looking at me confused.

"Rain we were put up for adoption, our mother and father was scared of us and what we could do. You went to the Brown family and I went to the Carter our real family is the Tomlinson's, Mikayla Tomlinson is our little sister". I said smiling at her.

"Really? No you'relying why didn't my foster mum and dad tell me? They should of so Mikayla that girl that hangs out with her friends and gets bullied by my group?" She said looking sad.

"Yes, oh by the way heard of One Direction?" I said.

"Yes", she said.

"Louis Tomlinson?" I said.

"Yep", she said popping the 'p'.

"He is our brother", I said.

"Shut up, the famous Louis Tomlinson is my brother, you got to be kidding me?" She said looking at me.

"Nope full truth, noting but the truth and all about the truth", I said raising my hand to my heart and basically swearing. She gasped a little bit and giggled I looked at her and smile, so far so good (I think).

So different that girl is the way she sits in the chair it feels like something is wrong or something is bugging her. Such a beautiful face yet it hides so much, will she open up to me?

Rain thought about this over and over again, I don't want to open up to anyone what if I hurt them I can't afford to loose any more family member's. I only just meet her; I turned my attention down to my which was vibrating softly in my pocket.

Ooh Melody remember that Mikayla has to go back home after school oh and nice jeans ;) 3

I smiled down at my phone and just ignored it, English dragged by Rain and I would quickly glance at each other and smile kindly. I knew that she was scared of being a freak, look how hard she tries to fit in, she is nice to everyone well I know of.

"Melody, hang out with me at lunch with Mikayla?" She said tugging on my jumper.

"Sure, I will go see with Mikky and report back to you", I said with a smile on my face. She quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me surely I knew it was her number.

"Thank you", she said as soon as she finished the bell went and everyone got out of their seat. Rain got up and waited for me to get I did and she gave me a hug and I could feel a tiny wet spot on my shoulder she was crying. I escaped from the big bear hug and smiled at her.

"Melody can I please talk to you", said the teacher. I picked my bag up and walked to the front of the class, ready for the worst.

"Castiel wanted me to give you this", he said handing me a package. I eyed it and took it I stood there for a minute in silence.

"You can go now", he said looking at me I nodded and turned around Mikayla was waiting outside leaning against the wall.

"How was English", Mikayla said with an evil grin.

"You knew she was going to be there did you?" I said looking at her and thinking god she is one smart person.

"Yes and no", she said.

"No?" I said.

"Normally she skips school and hangs out with her friends, by the way have fun in Maths", she said pushing towards a door. I opened the door and people were quiet looking down at their work.

"You must be Melody", said the teacher.

"Well I am Miss Foster", she said with a smile. I walked up to her and she looked me up and down.

"Well take a seat next to Trisha", said Miss Foster, such a coincidence my English teacher back in Australia was Mrs Foster.

"Hello Australian girl", said Trisha smiling at me.

"Hi", I said awkwardly sitting down next to her. She only gave me a smile and continued on with her work; maths dragged by with seconds going by so slowly I only wanted the day to end. Two minutes to the bell and I was hyper I wanted to find Mikayla and tell her what Rain said about talking at lunch. Finally the bell ran and the teacher called me up because she wanted to talk to me.

"Melody, are you serious?" she said looking at me with disgust.

"What?" I said.

"You're the one that has defeat one God or Lucifer, YOUR ONLY A KID!" she yelled.

"Well sorry it wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for this", I said.

"Yeah you don't", she said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I am an angel that actually wants you dead"; she said giving me an evil smile. I sprinted for the door just in time Mikayla showed up with a worried look on her face I escaped out the door and kept on running I was sprinting until I was outside. On the oval I think or maybe in front of the school.

"I thought angels are suppose to be good", said Mikayla coming up from the behind.

"Well maybe some of them want me dead!" I shouted at Mikayla.

"Well, just don't let it get to you", said Mikayla.

"How can I, I have demons, angels, Lucifer and I am pretty sure God wants me dead too", I said putting my hands to my stomach and holding in tears. I had a bad feeling something bad is going to happen and I knew that it was coming fast.

"Melody, don't let it get to you, there are people that want you alive you make the fate of the world, they should be protecting you, not trying to kill you", Mikayla said coming up. I turned around and Mikayla had a sorry look on her face, I knew it wasn't her fault it was God's he picked us for a certain reason.

"Come on its recess I am starving!" Shouted Mikayla looking at me with a happy face. I smiled and walked towards her she gave me a big grin showing her teeth and she looked funny.

"And Melody, you will prove them all wrong", she whispered putting her arm around my shoulder and smiling.

"Thank you Mikayla", I said looking at her with happy eyes.

Recess was boring and nothing practically happened Mikayla introduced me to all her friends and they all liked my Australian accent. Mikayla fitted in here and she was actually normal if you didn't know what is really going on with her. William would give me a glance and would look me up and down like I am some sort of model modelling something. Mikayla would often nudge me when I started going in and out of my own worlds, nothing happened everything was quiet dead quiet and that which worried me. I looked at Mikayla and she had a worried look on her face, she often shows me a smile but it would vanish as easy as it surfaced. I had science that was nothing special I had Trisha and William who are a year older then Mikayla they talked about a lot of things I just paid attention to what was happening around and yet again nothing but silence. I was worried nothing has being this silent especially when stuff is going on. The science teacher was a stupid demon! For Christ sake this school is like, angel and demon school.

Lunch came and I was happy and skipping my way outside when Mikayla dragged me to the bathroom.

"She isn't coming", said Mikayla looking at the group.  
"What? How?" I said looking disappointed.

"She just left the school grounds with her friends", she said. I looked to the door and ran for it, when I got out there was a fight right in front of me. A girl with black eyes was showing no one saw it expect me and the angel (the other girl fighting). They looked at me and then each other and smiled I gasped and ran I ran out the front doors of the school and kept running until I cam to a familiar place. Home. I knocked on the door but no one answered, I knocked again still no answer. I placed my hand to the lock and busted it open, I walked in and the place was empty.

"Hello", I said into my phone.

"Where are you?" Said a worried Mikayla.

"I am a Louis's come I don't want to be alone", I said.

"Okay be there in ten just got to make an excuse for me and you", she said hanging up. I clicked my phone and the house was silent.

"So your scared", someone said I turned around to see Jason.

"No", I lied.

"Oh come on Melia, just admit it you are frightened, I make you shiver, I make you cold every time you hear my voice", he said this while circling me and whispering.

"You know I can easily kill you", he said.

"Not if.."

"Not what? If you kill me first come on your not trained you can barely last one day without being chased by demon and angels", he said he was right and I knew it, I just failed to mention it.

"Melody", said Rain coming in hitting the back of Jason head knocking him out cold.

"Dear girl, you seriously got to get back to school", I said.

"No I am looking after my sister", she said looking at me.

"I can look after myself, thank you very much, I just wanted to hear what he said", I said looking at Jason who remained on the floor looking lifeless.

"Well I am off to school, Mikayla is just around the corner", she said vanishing into thin air. I waited and Mikayla came barging through the door and Jason woke up. I hit him hard on the head and he was knocked out again.

"What happened?" Mikayla questioned looking at Jason's body.

"Um, he was talking Rain came and knocked him out and then he woke up so I got nervous and then I knocked him out", I said my hand still in a fist.

"Okay, well grab him and take him up to your room", she said going into the kitchen. I did what Mikayla said and surprisingly if I use my powers he is REALLY light!

"What are we going to do?" Mikayla said carrying a chair.

"Got any rope?" I said looking at Mikayla.

"Yeah in the shed, go get it and I will prop him on the chair", said Mikayla.

"Okay, I will be back", I said walking down the stairs and walking into the kitchen to find a chair missing I opened the door and walked out into the backyard for the first time. There was a pool in the middle of the yard and a shed behind the fence in the distance covered by trees and shrubs it looks like no one has used it in a while or no one has accessed it. I walked around the pool that has a spa in it! I looked at the shed and it was lock, I gripped hold of the lock and tugged it came off as easy as taking a hair-tie out of someone's hair. I looked in the shed and there was a lawn mower, equipment for gardening and a rope hanging on the wall at the back, I grabbed it and a grin came to my face.

"Jason you have no right to be here and I must send you back to hell ", said Mikayla with a brown old book in her hands and then she said some weird words and he was gone, the demon was out of him. Mikayla and I shared a glance and untied him, he was dead.

I got into the house and Mikayla was peering as Jason who was still _, I started to tie him to the chair and he slightly awoke to find me looking into his eyes.

"How you feeling Jason?" I said looking at him.

"Hurt", he said trying to rub his head.

"No moving", I said.

"Melody, go get this book out of the back room", she said I vanished appeared in the room grabbed the book and reappeared in the room where Mikayla was punching Jason over and over again.

"I will get you back for this you stupid little bitch", shouted Jason. I walked over to him and gave him the hardest punch I have given anyone in my life, his face started to bleed and the blood was running down his face, his facial expression grew from hurt to frightened.

"See who is the scared on now", I shouted. Mikayla held me back.

"Melody your too hot to hold, calm down", said Mikayla. Next thing the bedroom door bust open and Rain ran in with a duffel bag full of stuff.

"Who called me?" Said Rain. Mikayla put her hand up and was still trying to hold me back from ripping Jason limb from limb, my eyes were black and I was pissed no way of stopping me now.

"She is out of control, since you're her twin try and call her down", said Mikayla, Rain hugged my waist and I stood there trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Jason you have no right to be here and I must send you back to hell", said Mikaylawith the brown book in her hands. She said some weird words and a blinding light came and Jason was gone, Mikayla and I glanced at each other and I went over to him, I surely knew he was dead I mean having a demon that is the son of Lucifer I think your bound to be dead within the first 24 hours.

"What do we do with the body?" Said Rain.

"New to this?" Questioned Mikayla.

"Kind of", she said looking towards me. I made the body disappear, I never know where they go when I make them disappear but I know for certain that we will never see that body again.

"That", I said. I looked at Rain and she gave me a gently smile I ran to her and hug her, I don't know why I just wanted a dramatic moment then Mikayla joined in and we felt like a family just missing one thing and that is Louis.

"Well I better go home, if I start walking home now I can get there just in time, so I won't be late", Rain said walking through the door.

"Rain", I shouted. She turned around a looked at me her eyes were red on the outside.

"We are always here", I said she nodded and walked out the room, after a while I heard the front door slam shut.

"Well that was a pleasant visit", said Mikayla smiling at me. I smiled and walked out.

"What do we do now? No point of going back to school it will only end I ten minutes", she said looking at me.

"Let's play hide and seek, I go hide you seek me", I said looking at her and smiling widely. She covered her eyes and I ran to the kitchen silently opened the door and closed it real quietly. I ran and opened the gate and dived into the pool, it was freezing and I still had all my clothes on, not a good idea to swim in winter. I stayed under water and just sat on the bottom, I could stay under the water forever without taking one breath. I always believed when I was little I belonged under water. I quickly checked my pockets to see if my phone was in my pocket and it wasn't thank god! I stayed there for five minutes when Mikayla popped on top of me (out of the water) and pointed towards me I swam up and I shivered a lot.

"Your crazy for swimming at this time of the year", she said.

"Help me up", I said extending my arm she grabbed it and I pulled her in.

"Melody!" Mikayla shouted resurfacing I looked at her and her lips were purple.

"Got you", I said smiling, I put my hands on the side of the pool and helped myself up and was helping Mikayla up when I accidently let go and she went tumbling back into the pool.

"Melody I swear I will get you back for this", she said helping herself up, she doesn't trust me anymore. We walked into the house to hear the front door close, next thing I know the guys walked into the kitchen where Mikayla and I were dripping wet.

"What happened", Louis said looking at us

"You wouldn't want to know", I said winking at them and putting my arm around Mikayla and kissed her cheek.

"Get a room", shouted Zayn walking to the sink.

"We already have one you just happen to be standing in it", I said laying on the floor making it wet. I looked up to see Mikayla extending her hand.

"Nope I don't trust you, you will drop me on the floor", I said.

"Hey, you made me join you in the pool", she said.

"And what a fantastic time that was", I said getting up and winking at her and sticking out my tongue towards her.

"Hey Louis want a hug", I said throwing back my wet hair.

"No", he shouted running I ran after him for a hug.

"Louis you know you want a hug", I shouted I finally got him after ten minutes of running and he was slightly wet.

"You defiantly are my sister", he said hugging me back. I smiled and let go and went back to the kitchen to see Niall putting a towel around Mikayla and looking at her like he was going to kiss her.

Chapter 22: Two months later.

Two months and a few weeks I have being in London it has being the best time of my life. Rain and I have grown close, Louis has meet Rain and they shared some hugs and what not. Louis and I are close by our weirdness and craziness, Mikayla and I have always been close from the word go. Harry and I have being having our moments the staring moments, the smiling moments and our talks. Liam and I are best friends of course. Zayn and I the same, I have being giving Niall advise for dating Mikayla, they have gotten so close to dating and then something comes along and ruins it. Mikayla, Rain and I have accepted each other and occasionally have our midnight hunts, where no one knows because we haven't told Louis and that.

"Melody, hurry up we will be late", Zayn, shouted. I walked down the hall to see the guys all in the lounge. I had my blue jeans, black singlet and red shoes on and my hair flowing naturally down my face.

"Let's go", I shouted busting in the room. They looked up and saw me a smiled, I smiled back and ran out the door I was in a great mood hopefully they will like Rain. I certainly do so they have to; I ran to the gate and started skipping in a circle on the lawn being a crazy child. I then ran to the back of the house and back to the front, I was excited for them; they get to meet my amazing twin sister.

"Melody, seems excited", Liam said towards me. I ran up to him and nodded crazily and ran to the gate opened it and stand leaning against the gate with my hands in my pockets waiting for them. Harry came out first and stood in my front of me so close, he smiles nicely and I blushed a little bit.

"You look beautiful today", he said putting his hand on the wall next to my head.  
"You too", I said slipping away, my feelings have grown for Harry and I don't know if he feels the same because he is still with Ellie. I walked down the street and stopped at the corner to wait for the rest of the guy's and Mikayla.

He doesn't like you, get that through your head you silly little girl, stop acting like he does. Why would he love a freak? He would prefer a normal girl, not a freak that has to decide the world. For your own benefit just let go of him before he finds out what you really are. Melody you stuck here, this person forever with me in your head, the girl who wants out, just let me out. Let Me Out And I Will Make Sure You Die Quickly.

My head was hot from pain, and I couldn't hide it my head was stinging every time she speaks it get's angrier and more pain comes. I let out a little scream I turn to see Harry running up to me, great he must of saw the whole thing.

"What's wrong?" He said holding my waist.

"Nothing", I said holding my head in my hands, something was wrong but Harry would never understand.

Harry's P.O.V

Melody was waiting at the corner and suddenly she starts to twitch and she starts grabbing her head, I heard her scream softly obviously no one else heard it. I ran to her and she turned around and I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong", I said holding her waist trying to get her closer to me.

"Nothing", she said holding her head, I knew she was lying she wouldn't act this way, he eyes betrayed her but she was cold I put my hand to her face and looked into her eyes those eyes that make me feel weak, those eyes that draw me into her every time I look into her. I was falling for my best friend's sister. I looked behind and Louis and the rest of the guy's came up and looked at me curiously, I let go of Melody and stood next to Zayn.

"You alright", Mikayla said looking at her; it looked like she seem to have the same idea I had.

"Yeah, just got a bad head-ache", she said looking at the ground kicking it. I looked at her and her hair flowed over her face so I couldn't see it.

"Melody", Mikayla sing-sung to her. Melody looked up and smiled clapping her hands looking at me giving me that smile that made me speechless. I returned one-linked arms with Zayn as Melody ran up and jumped onto Louis's back while he carried her to where ever we are going.

Zayn's P.O.V

I watched Harry eye Melody and then when Harry wasn't looking Melody look at him, this has been going on for about a month and a half. They don't seem to notice they like each other it is obvious but I wonder if Louis knows?  
"Harry I will not marry you", I said he came closer until we basically were nose to nose.

"I know you want to", he said I ran away from him I turned the corner and started sprinting for my life as I could hear Harry run behind me, I turned another corner and crashed into someone.

"Ouch", she shouted as I landed on top of her, she seemed so familiar, her blonde hair pink streak stuck out but those blue eyes look so familiar, like I have seen them before she was beautiful. Beautiful, ptff that didn't even explain her looks.

"Um, sorry I was running away from my friend", I said looking into her eyes.

"It's alright", she said softly that voice so perfect. I got up and extended my hand for her to grab it as I did she put her hand into mine and it perfectly fitted. She got up and she was just below my chin, she was wearing black skinny jeans that fitted perfect on her long legs, for someone short, he grey loose singlet suited her wonderfully.

"What's your name beautiful", I asked.

"Rain", Melody shouted, coming around the corner and running towards 'Rain', Melody hugged her.

"I see you have meet Zayn", Melody said.

"Melody care to introduce me to your friend", I said, Rain laughed and Melody smiled. Everyone came up and Rain and Melody exchanged a look.  
"Guy's this is my twin Rain, Rain this is my friend's", Melody said.

TWIN! WHAT SINCE WHEN DID MELODY HAVE A TWIN!

Chapter 23: Home, Sweet Disaster.

Melody P.O.V

The expression on their face when I mentioned when I had a twin was priceless, they thought I was lying at first but when you compare to Rain we kind of look alike.

"So Rain? How long have you known Melody", said Zayn sitting next to Rain looking at her curiously.

"Since two months ago, I thought she was lying but she proved we were twins", she said smiling I told her that the guy's don't know what Mikayla, Rain and I really are and if they did they would run in the other direction without looking back.

"Where did you meet her?" Niall asked.

"School", I said looking up from my can of coke. Everyone fell silent as the movie started I looked up at the clock 8:48. Just another few hours and I can be asleep no!

"Melody or Mikayla can you go get some food", whispered Rain.

"Sure", Mikayla and I both said at the same time. I looked at Mikayla and smile we both got up and went to fetch something to eat for everyone. I walked over to the top cupboard and got three packets of popcorn out and started heating the first one up when someone came into the room.

"Melody, Ellie is coming over in ten minutes so be on your best behaviour", Louis said pointing towards me.

"Aw Louis, you actually starting to act like an adult", I said so proud of my big brother.

"CARROTS! MY PRECIOUS CARROTS!" Yelled Louis as he threw himself into the fridge to get his carrots.

"Okay I take it back", I said when the timer for the popcorn went off. I opened the door to the microwave and grabbed the second one and plopped it in. I ripped open the bag and started pouring popcorn into it taking bits at a time.

"Hey I know what you are doing and I do not like it", shouted Mikayla coming over and trying to steal the popcorn away.

"No it's mine, I bought this food, so technically it is half mine", I said. Grabbing the bowl and running around the kitchen trying not to be caught by Mikayla.

"Well you paid it with Lou's money", Mikayla said coming closer and closer to me.

"Hey you said 'you', so I am right", I said. Mikayla lunged at me I put the bowl on the table and lunged myself at her then out of nowhere an arm caught me.

"I told you I will be back", he said I turned around to see Jason standing in the same familiar body.

"No it can't be, I sent you back", Mikayla said looking shocked.

"Well I will stick to my word, I will get you Mikayla", said Jason disappearing. I looked at Mikayla and she looked very scared, I was worried the microwave went off and I popped the next in it. Mikayla took the bowl I put on the table and took it into the lounge room. I grabbed the second packet and just put it into the bowl, I waited for the third one to go off but it took forever. I put that one in a separate bowl and walked into the lounge room.

"You alright Melody?" Questioned Louis.

"Yeah, I, I will be back", I said walking up stairs to my bathroom. I quickly had a shower I tried to wash the evilness out but it wouldn't come off. I quickly got out and changed in my pyjamas, I walked down the stairs and Rain and Mikayla greeted me down the stairs.

"I told her what happened", whispered Mikayla.

"I will be on the alert just in case something comes up", whispered Rain.

"Okay well Mikayla you are not going anywhere alone just in case Jason shows up", I whispered at Mikayla her face went from steady face to a frightened face.

"It's going to be alright, you got us", I said throwing my arm around her shoulder and Rain did it to the other shoulder. We smiled at Mikayla softly and she smiled and we walked into the find all the boys on the floor in a heap and Ellie on the couch with the remote in her hand acting all innocent like nothing has happened in the past.

"Melody can I talk to you?" Said Ellie walking towards me.

"Sure, let's go outside", I said. I walked to the front but Ellie shook her head.

"To the back", she said walking to the back of the house.

"Louis come here for a second", I whispered. He came over and he looked at me curiously.

"If I am not back here in ten minutes come find me", I said looking at Louis who looked weirdly at me I gave him a smile.

"Okay little sister", he said and turning around I looked over at Harry and he looked surprised I would say that. I walked to the kitchen and out the back door, I saw Ellie sitting by the pool all alone. I walked over and sat down next to Ellie, she couldn't hide anything from me her evil side stuck out and it showed.

"What do you expect to get here?" Said Ellie.

"Nothing, just passing time by", I lied.

"Melia, you can't hide anything from me", she said turning her head to show her true identity.

"Good-bye", she said pushing me into the pool. The water was freezing it was getting colder and colder. I swam to the top and didn't break it, she did something I couldn't be get out and I can't stay down forever. I tried and tried nothing happened my head started to pound and pound. I lie on the bottom of the pool and I felt myself slipping away when an arm grabbed my waist and pulled me. I resurfaced and was gasping for air; I looked into those warm eyes those eyes that belonged to Harry. My legs were wrapped around his wait my arms around his shoulders and his hands lay on my waist. The moon making a silhouette over us, I didn't know what to say to him there was a silence until he broke it.

"You alright?" He said him eyes not leaving mine.

"Yes, I am fine thank you", I said really meaning it.

"You don't have to thank me", he said his hair falling to the side still really curly.

"What happened?" I said looking deeper into his eyes.

"You and Ellie were talking and then she accidently pushed you in and you didn't resurface so she freaked out and I came in to save you", he said staring back at me.

"My hero", I said blushing a little.

"Always will be", he said. I smiled and then the moon shined brighter and it happened so fast he leaned in and I couldn't help but lean in his lips perfectly on mine, his lips so soft his lips moved perfectly with mine and then he pulled away he looked like he regretted it I knew he did it was so obvious.

"I better go", I said letting him go I helped myself out of the pool and felt a tear escape my eye. I looked back and regret was written all over his face, he had Ellie and I am just a freak that no one understood.

I tried to tell you, but no! No one listens to dear Melia, see the regret written across his face just face it Melody you will never have Harry more then he doesn't want you. Just look at you, your weak, pathetic, why do you have such lovely people around you and yet again your only going to hurt them more and more.

I opened the door and ran in, I looked to see everyone in the kitchen looking worried like someone was dead.

"Are you alright?" Mikayla asked I knew she knew what happened.

"Yes perfect", I said in a harsh tone. I walked past them letting out more and more tears. The kiss was perfect and yet again it meant nothing to him, I ran into my room quickly changed into another pair of black sweats and a grey singlet and a black hoodie. There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Rain, she came in and took one look at me and hugged me. I fell to the ground crying in her arms, letting out little whines in between gasp for air.

"Melody, it's going to be alright", Rain said.

"No, it's not, it was perfect and it was just a big regret to him", I said. Rain squeezed tighter, we sat there in silence and then Mikayla appeared.

"Melody I am going home, can you walk with me guys", she said.

"Sure, we will come", I said wiping the tears away with my sleeve. I got up and felt weak, this never happened before I kissed other guy's what was so different with Harry?

"Guy's we are taking Mikayla home", said Rain. I didn't want to go into the kitchen I knew Harry was there and I couldn't face seeing him. I walked out the front door Mikayla and Rain trailing behind me it was so good to have Mikayla and Rain here I would be nothing without them.

"How you dealing Melody", said Rain.

"Fine I will get there", I said, no I wouldn't I was dying deep down but I made it look like it was the truth.

"Okay, well race you", Mikayla shouted running ahead.

"Mikayla don't go off", I shouted trying to catch up with her but I couldn't Rain was on my tail we turned a corner and my eyes stung but it hurt what I saw.

Chapter 24: Good-bye Forever Maybe.

"I told you I will get you Mikkita", said Jason grabbing Mikayla's arm. Mikayla's eyes turned white.

"Good to meet you Rhine", Jason said, I looked at Rain and her eyes went red, my eyes went black. Jason grabbed Mikayla's neck and that sent me off I lunged myself at him but I was held back by Rain. Jason disappeared with Mikayla and I was shocked it's all my fault.

"No, Mikayla", I shouted. Rain lifted me up but I kept kicking, I wanted out her gasp.

"Mikayla", I shouted Rain couldn't hold me long enough she let go.

"Melody", Castiel shouted.

"NO!" I shouted. Castiel touched me and couldn't his hand was burnt.

"She is too hot, any angrier she will burst into flames, get her back home and for god sake's don't let anyone touch her", Castiel said. I looked at Castiel and then there were three other angels behind him.

"So this is the famous Melia", said the angel coming up to find out it was Trisha.

"Melody?" She said.

"Oh yes Trisha such a pleasure to meet you, now what the hell have you done with my sister", Melia said. I couldn't hold her in anymore she was raging on the inside she was powerful, but I was more powerful.

"Rhine, where did they take Mikkita", Melia shouted.

"No get out", I shouted, I screamed and screamed. Getting her back in was the hard part she fights.

"Come on Melody, just give in already", she shouted.

"No", I screamed. I was fighting and fighting hard I was, she finally went in after a while she went back into her cell and will stay there until I need her.

"Is she gone", Castiel questioned.

"Yes she is back into her cage", I said, Rain touched me and she didn't flinch.

"She is cooling down I will take her back to Lou's", said Rain.

"I will come visit later tonight", Castiel said. I nodded and turned I couldn't believe I was stupid enough to let her take over, let Mikayla out of my sight for one second it was all my fault. The stupid kiss, Mikayla going, Castiel watching me 24/7. Something bad did come, but now Jason has made an enemy, and trusts me I am not a good enemy to have. Jason and the first person on my dead list, ready or not Jason I am coming for you.

"Melody, will you be alright", Rain said I looked and we were back at Lou's.

"No, but will you?" I said Rain didn't say anything she burst out crying, her and Louis I will protect with my life, and they are my responsibility to keep safe.

"I d-don't think I, I will but I, I will get t-there", stumered Rain. I gave her a hug and started to rub her back.

"Run, home do not look back up salt on the window sills and don't let your foster mum or dad out of your sight, just make sure they are not demons", I said pulling out of the hug, she nodded her head and vanished. Now time for the hard part making Louis and everyone convince that nothing is wrong. I walked through the gate and opened the door everything was quiet and all the lights were off. I grabbed my phone out my back pocket it was 10:46 they would possibly be in bed asleep. I tiptoed my way upstairs into my room, I went over to my desk and opened the draw I grabbed a sharp object and started slicing my arm, my blood was spilling out and I ran into the bathroom it wash it off. The cuts were deeper then any of the others, I keep going I didn't care how deep I went it felt good. Forgetting about the perfect kiss with Harry, Mikayla getting taken away from me and having to protect Louis and Rain 24/7.

2 minutes later.

My arm was full of blood and the sharp object was doing a great job.

"Melody stop", said Castiel. I quickly turned on the tape and washed away the blood my whole left arm was covered with cuts.

"Heal them", demanded Castiel.

"No, I have ever right to, I just lost my sister that I probably will never see again and the guy I like finally kissed me and he regretted it, I have ever right to, it's my body my rules", I said softly.

"Melody, we will find Mikayla don't worry we just need you to access her mind see what she is thinking, where she is", he said looking at me with sorrow.

"No I do not, I don't want to know what they are doing to my little sister", I said I was upset and in so much pain for cutting. This was what I did when I was angry, upset and couldn't deal with it. I haven't done it in two months and I thought I could stop but once you started it is very hard to stop.

"Melody, we need to know where she is, so we need you to access her mine, if not she could be lost forever", said Castiel.

"Fine, but quick, I can't bare to see what is happening to her", I said wiping my arm to make the blood flow go slower.

"First, can you heal that", said Castiel pointing to my very bad arm.

"No, it signifies how much pain I have being through", I said.

"Fine, hold my hands so we can share energy", said Castiel.

"Fine", I said grabbing hold of Castiel hands.

Mikayla P.O.V

"NIALL!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I was in hell I knew it the temperature down here is unbelievable hot, I was sitting on a chair with chains all across me.

"No one will hear you Mikayla", said Jason coming towards me.

"What do you want", I said.

"Answers", he said.

"If I don't get answers, I will make you talk", he said swinging a knife in front of my face.

"What do you want to know", I said, I am sorry Melody but I am not as strong as you think.

"Whom does Melody like", he said.

"I don't know", I lied. He got the knife and slashed my arm.

"I swear I do not know", I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Well give me the answers or else", he said.

Melody P.O.V

"She is, is in hell", I said.

"What!" Castiel yelled.

"Shut up", I whispered putting my hand over his mouth.

"We can never get her out, if Jason brought her there, there is defiantly no way getting her out", Castiel said.

"No I will get her out, I am not leaving her to rot her in hell", I said.

"You got to", he said.

"No I am not, I will find a way one way or another", I said furiously at him.

"Fine, I am going before Melia comes back", he said disappearing. I was alone my hair was bleeding and in so much pain, I walked out of the bathroom and my room to go to the kitchen and get some lotion on it so I don't get it infected and bring Louis's or worse Harry's attention. I walked outside to the pool where I shared a kiss with Harry; I sat down on the side of the pool and crossed my legs. I pulled my sleeves down to try and keep me warm so I do not freeze out here.

Mikkita is gone because of you, it was your responsibility to keep her safe but I guess you fail at everything. Right you fail at everything, you can't keep me in this cage forever Melody I will come out one day or another.

I got up and went over to the grass under a tree and lied down, I was comfortable and I started to close my eyes and tried to get to sleep I don't know why I wanted to sleep outside but I couldn't bear to see Louis's face.

"Louis, please don't leave me", I said.

"Melody you're a freak, I can't have a freak as a sister", he said. I was on my knees begging and I was crying.

"I didn't choose this life Lou, please just give me a chance I will prove that I am normal", I said.

"No Melody, just please don't bother talking to me", he said walking away with Harry, Zayn, Niall and Liam by his side.

"What a freak", said Harry as they started to walk further away from me. I turned around too see Jason and a bloody Mikayla with an evil grin on her face.

"Come join us Melia, its fun torturing people", said Mikkita.

"No Mikayla please come back I know your in there", I said.

"No she is gone, but Mikkita is happy to talk", she said.

"No", I said stepping backwards I fell over a body it was lifeless and it belonged to my twin sister.

"Or do you want to end up like poor Rain here, Rhine should wake up any minute now", Mikkita said. As she finished her sentence Rhine rose with a slit throat then it just healed.

"Come on Melia, just kill her already", said Rhine.

"No", I shouted as I woke up from my nightmare, it was still dark and I knew I was only asleep for a little bit. I checked my phone and it was 2:54, maybe I was asleep longer then I thought. I lifted myself and my arm started to hurt then I realised oh I cut myself. I used my other arm to tilt myself up then I got up and walked to the backyard door. Opened it and walked into the house, it was a lot warmer then it was outside. I walked to the lounge room and collapsed onto the couch, I was wide awake now and I had nothing to do, I didn't want to watch TV because I know it is going to wake someone up, I didn't want to go back to sleep because I don't want to have an other nightmare. I got up and went up the stairs first I peered into Zayn's room and he was fast asleep I closed the door gently. Then went to open the other door when I realised it was Harry's I walked up the stairs and peered into Niall's room and he was fast asleep too, I walked into Liam's and he was fast asleep, god these boy's love their sleep. I walked up another fleet of stairs to meet Louis; he was awake and just opened his door.

"Sorry for waking you", I whispered.

"No it wasn't you", he said.

"Go back to sleep", I said opening my door and walking in. I walked over to my bed and disappeared and reappeared in the hall of fame. There was a door, so I opened it and inside was a recording studio. Must be for the boys just in case they come up with a new song and want the other boy's to hear it.

I closed the door and walked over to the lounge and disappeared and reappeared in my room. My arm was getting better I lifted up my sleeve and the blood stopped, but my sleeve had blood marks, I quickly chucked it off and replaced it with another black hoodie. I climbed into bed and decided to call Angelina to see if she is awake.

"Hello, this is Angelina", she said.

"Hey Angelina, it's Melody", I said.

"Oh hi I can't talk to you", she said.

"What? Why?" I questioned her.

"Because Amber doesn't want me to talk to you", she said rudely. Ouch that hurt I thought it would be a good idea calling her but I guess I was wrong.

"Fine, bye", I said hanging up on her. God forget about my old life then, no need to remember it I got no reason to expect the good memories with my foster parent's. But yet again remembering those makes me remember that fatal day that changed me forever.

"Melody", Castiel said.

"What!" I said with an attitude while I lie up in bed with my sore arm throbbing.

"You need to come with me", Castiel said.

"Why?" I said getting out of bed. He touched his hand to my forehead. I was in a white room and there were other people there in white.

"It's her", a girl with black hair said.

"It is", a guy with brown hair, said with blue eyes.

"Hello I am Arianna and this is Daniel", said a girl with red fiery hair.  
"Where am I?" I questioned them. They gave each other a glance and nodded at each other.

"You are in heaven", said Daniel he had a husky voice that sounded very similar to Harry's.

"Why am I here?" I said looking confused.

"To see father", she said pointing to a fleet of staircases.

"Just go up those steps and you will be in his room", said Arianna.

"A clue is to run it takes less time", said Daniel cupping his hands over his mouth. I ran up the stairs and in one second I was at the top and I was prepared to talk god to god.

Chapter 25: God-to-God.

"Come in Melody", said God. I walked into a room just like the one before but a desk and a man. With hair as white as snow and a grey beard he was only two heads taller then I.

"It's great to see you", he said walking around me.

"Your turned out nicely, expect the devil bit, but how are you?" He said.

"Oh, I look like a great creation? I am horrible I just got my sister taken away from me by Jason and I found out I have to meet you", I said.

"Oh so your not happy to see your real grandfather", he said.

"WHAT YOU'RE MY GRANFATHR! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE", I shouted.

"I went down to Earth to see how my creations were going and I fell in love with a human a girl, your grandmother she was stunning beautiful. We shared five years together and my last year with her she said 'she was pregnant and that it was mine'. That was your father I made sure he was fully human and that is why you and your sister's became what you are. You are my grand daughter". He said, okay I got the idea Louis, Mikayla and Rain are my family but a guy that runs the whole world and I might have to kill is out of the blue.

"No", I said running out I ran down the stairs and ran out the door at the bottom of the waiting room.

"Melody, come back", shouted Daniel. I closed the door, to find I was back in my room.

"Why did no one tell me", I said knowing Castiel was behind me.

"Because, you have to still choose to kill your grandfather or Lucifer", he said. I turned around to find Castiel on the floor, he was sitting down and I knew he was upset.

"What is wrong with you? I thought angels can't feel no emotions", I said.

"I have being on earth to long", he said gripping his stomach and disappearing I checked my phone and it was 5:30.

"Hello", said Rain.

"Hey you awake?" I said into the phone.

"I am now what's up?" She said.

"I have just being to heaven", I said walking out the front of the house.

"What!" She yelled into the phone.

"I just found out something I wished I never did", I said.

"What?" She said.

"God is our real grandfather, he wasn't lying Rain, I have to choose to kill family or someone who has a part of taking Mikayla", I said a tear escape my eye.  
"Bugger them, let's go hunt", Rain said.

"Now?" I said.

"Yes, there is some demon activity a block away from Louis house", Rain said.

"Love an early hunt", I said smiling.

"Okay in ten minutes, love you sis", Rain said.

"Love you too", I said hanging up.

Two months in London you get bored, so Rain, Mikayla and I used to hunt demons and whatever other supernatural activity happened. We were goo at our job we worked in a team and with our powers combine together we are unstoppable. A hunt without Mikayla isn't going to be the same, just thinking of her, makes me want to rip my heart out.

"Hello", said Rain.

"Hey", I said.

"Still in your pyjamas you lazy thing", Rain said elbowing me.

"You ready to do this?" I said.

"More then ever", she said we walked into a old abandon warehouse and instantly I got chills down my spine not a good sign at all. I walked two steps and fire was around me up to the top of my head but they were lighting not fire.

"Easy to catch a powerful angel", said the demon coming around the corner.

"How many times do we have to tell you guys, we are not angels", I said stepping out of the circle.

"No angels can cross that", she said coming closer.

"Like I said not an angel", I said putting my hand up and flinging her back she landed on the wall and was struggling to move.

"Who are you guy's?" She questioned.

"No time to talk why are you killing people", Rain said.

"Because it is fun", she laughed I walked up to her and touched her head and a blinding light came and the demon was gone.

"Well now you can have fun in hell", I said to the girl's body. I pressed my fingers to her neck and she had a pulse.

"Girl is still alive the demons are getting sloppy", I said.

"More important things to do then kill your meat suit",Rain, said. I walked up to her and she was still in the circle I gave her a 'really', look and she hoped out I made the flames go out and walked out.

"Well that was easier then usual", Rain said.

"She was new at it", I said.

"So?" Rain said.

"It means they are gaining more and more people on their side", I said sitting next to the knock out girl.

"How long until she is awake Rain?" I said.

"Two minutes, so they are making an army", she said.

"Probably but why?" I said.

"Because there side is loosing", said the girl.

"Hey, don't move, what is your name", Rain said putting her hand to her forehead.

"My name, oh my name is Zoe", she said.  
"What do you remember Zoe?" I asked.

"I just remembered not controlling my own body and waking up ten minutes before you guys came, she killed two innocent people, I can't believe I did that", she said crying.

"It wasn't you fault you didn't do it", Rain said.

"But it's still my body", she said.

"Zoe, the thing that was inside you did that you didn't, okay you're not a bad person", I said. I looked into her eyes and the only thing I saw was loneliness and sorrow.

"Zoe you are not going to remember the last ten minutes, you were at a friends house all this time, you got badly drunk and you winded up here", I said wiping her memory and then disappearing and reappearing at Louis's front door.

"Can you come with me, I can't bear to see him with Ellie", I whispered to Rain.

"Of course you are stuck with me for all eternity", Rain said opening the door. It was quiet and everyone was still asleep god I hate staying up all night! I walked to the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice and went back into the lounge room where Rain was laying down.

"Do you think Harry would ever go out with you?" Rain whispered as I sat on her stomach.

"No he has someone way better then me, I am just a freak", I said.

"Melody, we can be freaks together", Rain said hugging my waist.

"Now get off me!" she shouted.

"Be quiet I don't want them to wake up", I said turned on the TV and I fell asleep on her stomach.

"Why didn't you save me?" Said my foster mother.

"I, I am glad to see you", I said we were in a white room and it was just her and me.

"You left me to die, you could of brought me back to life", she shouted.

"I don't know how to do that", I said.

"Yes, you do you just wanted me to die", she said slapping my cheek.

"Please I didn't know", I said.

"You did know you little bitch", she said.

"No", I shouted awaking. I was shaking and I was having a break down, Rain grabbed my waist and started to rock me.

"Oh my god, what's wrong", Rain said.

"It's all my fault", I said into Rain's shoulder I was crying.

"Melody what is your fault", said Rain.

"Everything, I am just putting everyone in danger I can never do anything right", I said. I got up and wiped my tears I was shaking harder and Rain was still hugging me.

"It's going to be alright", she said.

"No it won't", I said. I got up and went out the back sitting on the bit of grass where I fell asleep it was hidden from everyone and I knew I could come here and think about everything.

"Melody", Rain said coming around a tree. She looked exhausted and I couldn't help but let out a tear.

"What is your fault", she said.

"I need to tell Louis too, he needs to know what we really are", I said.

"No, just tell him what happened to your foster parent's we aren't ready for that", she said. I was on the urge of breaking point and letting everything out and letting out my emotions.

"Fine, what time is it?" I said.

"Eight-thirty, time to wake the boy's up", she said hoping up off the grass I didn't wan to wake up the boy's.

"Okay, can we both wake up Louis first", I said. She smiled she had the same idea I had, we walked silently up to Louis's room opened his door and ran and jumped on his bed.

"Wake up Louis, and cook us breakfast", I said falling on him.

"Okay I am awake", he said.

"I bags waking up Liam", I said.

"I will wake up Zayn", said Rain.

"No funny business", I said winking at her.

"I will wake up Niall", Rain and I both said.

"I will wake up Harry", Louis said. Harry that one person I didn't want to see.

Rain and I walked into Niall's room and jumped on his bed.

"So Melody, do you want food, I do but none for Niall", said Rain teasing poor Niall.

"Food!" Niall shouted and got out of bed.

"I will go wake up Liam", I said. I went to Liam's room and opened it softly, I walked up to him and he attacked me from the behind.

"Get off me Liam", I shouted. He was sitting on top of me, he weigh a tone.

"Next time don't try and wake me up when I can hear you", he said.

"Fine", I said. Liam got up and offered me a hand he grabbed a hold of my 'cut' arm and he gripped tight and the pain was horrible. Liam walked out and so did I Rain waiting out the door for me.

"You got Zayn up?" I said.

"I got my ways", she said looking down at her nails. I gave her a smile; she looked down the hallway and rushed me into my room.

"Harry, is going to be awake in ten minutes, so if I were you get something quickly to eat and we will take the boy's to the beach since it is actually very hot, and just don't look at Harry and think about him. Oh and we will go in a separate car", said Rain.  
"Make that a change he is awake in the kitchen", she said my eyes widen.

"No I refuse to go", I said. She grabbed my sore arm and tightened her hand on it I wanted to scream but I didn't want to draw attention to me. She pulled me out of my bedroom and I lifted my hoodie over my head, I didn't want to see him when we shared something perfect and he regretted it.

"I got her", Rain said as we entered the kitchen. I kept my eyes on the ground and didn't look up once.

"Well sit down Harry is cooking", said Louis. Rain let go of my arm and I quickly rubbed it as it started throbbing. I took a seat in the middle Niall on my left and Zayn on my right, I love these guys like they are my brothers but I didn't belong here I stuck out of the group, I was the one that looked like a wreck because of crying nearly crying all night last night, crying early this morning and having a break down over a nightmare.

"How did you sleep Melody", Niall asked nudging me.

"Oh, um", I said going off into space. They knew, I knew it Harry would of told them, I pushed my chair and nodded my head and walked out of the kitchen. CRAP!

Ha look at you, go back and face you fears you stupid little girl or you will just have me on your back and the guilt of loosing your sister to Jason.

I knew she was right I couldn't keep running forever even if I wanted to I just had to make up an excuse to leaving the room and not going to the beach. I walked back into the kitchen and Harry's back was turned and was busy cooking breakfast.

"You alright?" Said Niall while I took my sit. My hoodie obviously fell of my head.

"Yeah, only got a few hours sleep", I said putting my hand through my hair.

"Well we are going to the beach", said Louis.

"I will stay back I need sleep", I said softly.

"No you're not leaving me", Rain shouted. I sighed and nodded I had to go but I am not swimming.

"Fine but I am not swimming", I said, I didn't want them to find out about the cuts.

"Hmm depends, you have to wear shorts, a sexy singlet and a jumper or something just in case", Rain teased me.

"Do I have to", I said widening my eyes to look like puppy dog eyes.

"Those aren't going to work on me", she said.

"Rats", I said.

"Yay! I win now come with me we will skip out on breakfast Harry", said Rain.

"Yep", he said. He didn't care, oh well but ouch that hurt oh well get over it.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Making Harry Styles realise if he going kiss my sister he better not regret it so we going make you look sexy", she said, I smiled and thought I could spend the time looking for Mikayla.

"We will find her just try and forget go to the beach and have fun", said Rain.

She walked into my room and ran to my closet and picked out black short shorts, a grey singlet and a black jacket that comes down to my hips. I ran into the bathroom and had quick shower and washed my cuts so that they wouldn't get infected, not taken any chances. I got dressed and the singlet was so tight it made my boobs look bigger, me look skinner and my hips look bigger. My shorts only showed a little bit as my singlet covered most of it, my black jumper covered my cuts perfectly. I walked out of the bathroom and Rain gave me googly eyes.

"Damn girl you got a good body, why you hide it?" She said hugging me.

"Insecurity, oh hat and flip-flops", I said pointing to my feet.

"Yes here", she said throwing black flip-flops.

"What about a hat?" I said.

"Well bring an umbrella", she said walking out of the room.

"Okay the boys are in there room let's sneak you to my car", she said.

"Okay I will wait for you in your car", I said.

"Lou we are ready we are going to the beach", Rain shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I am coming with you", said Louis coming down.

"Dude wear a shirt", I said covering my eyes.

"Aw my sister's look beautiful", Louis said.

"Ptff whatever", I said throwing my towel over my shoulder.

"Don't make me sing to you", he said walking out the door. I shook my head and put my earphones into my ears and hoped into Rain's car. I must of fell asleep or something because Louis was shaking me.

"Sis, you have being asleep for ten minutes everyone is here", he said.

"Yeah be out soon", I said getting up and fixing my messy ponytail. I got out of the car and Rain was leaning against it all the boys were already in the water.

"Why aren't you swimming", I said putting my hoodie on my head.

"Because I don't want to be alone with four hormonal boys", she said.

"Sorry don't have bather's", I said smiling cheekily

"Don't worry I have bought a spare just in case", she said grinning evil at me.

"No, still on swimming I will put my feet in the water and that is it", I said, the sun was bright and it was hot but I didn't want to take off my jumper.

"Okay, but if you want to swim just say so", she said looking at me.

"Yeah, sure", I said walking with Rain down to the beach.

Chapter 26: I Wish

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry and me against you three", shouted Louis, I smiled at Louis and stated to tackle Niall when Liam jumped on my back.

"I got him", Liam said.

"Dang it", I said.

"Guy's two hot girls alert", Niall pointed towards four cross that were further in the water.

"Let's go say hello", Zayn said.

"Besides Harry needs to get his mind of Ellie and Melody", said Niall.

"Hey just because I broke up with Ellie and kissed Melody doesn't mean anything", I said god the look on Melody's face when she finished kissing it looked like she knew I kind of regretted it.

"Harry you coming?" Said Louis.

"No I am going to miss out", I said.

"Are you sick?" Zayn said running over to me and putting his head on my forehead.

"No I am fine", I said.

"Fine, skip out the hot girls, let's go find Rain and Melody", Zayn said.

"Looking for me?" Said Rain we turned around to see a little Rain in the water she was kneeling down so she wasn't out of the water.

"Where is Melody?" I asked.

"Over there", she said pointing to a girl with shorts, long sort of tanned legs, grey singlet and brown hair flowing nicely, the girl I kissed just hours ago wasn't coming anyway near me.

Melody's P.O.V

Water, what make's me feel at home, the one thing that will expose my cut's and make me look pathetic. I looked up to see the boy's approach four girls while Rain stayed behind with Liam.

"You had my heart we will never be a world apart", I started to sing.

"Maybe in magazines, but you will still be my star, maybe coz in the dark we can't see shiny cars. That's when you need me then, with you I always share", I sang walking across the shoreline.

"Because when the sun shines we shine together, told you I would be here forever, said 'I'll always be your friend', taken off and sticking out till the end", I sang still walking.

"Now it's raining more then ever told you we'll still have each other, you can stand under my umbrella you can stand under my umbrella", I finished the bit of the song I only knew off my heart. I looked up to see Rain swim over to me and Liam following close behind they look like they were freezing.

"God, the day I want to go swimming it get's cold", Rain said getting out of the ocean.

"Glad I didn't go swimming then", I said.

"Lucky thing", Liam said shivering on the spot.

"You guy's should go get changed before you freeze to death", I said.

"I only brought short and a singlet, can I borrow your jacket", Rain said. Shit! I couldn't refuse but I didn't want them to show, but I didn't want them to heal either.

"What will I use?" I said.

"Liam do you have a spare jacket?" Rain said.

"No sorry", Liam said grabbing a sand-which out of the bag that was on the sand. I started to take of my jacket slowly when airs came from under me.

"Put me down", I shouted louder.

"Nope", said Niall.

"Put me down, or I swear to God I will kill you", I said. I was thrown over Niall's shoulder and we started walking over to Harry, Louis and Zayn and the four girls. We finally got there and Niall still had me over his shoulder.

"This is Louis's sister", Niall said.

"Niall put me back down", I said.

"Fine", he said throwing me into the water. Coldness meet me I felt an arm grab my arm but I shook it off ands started to swim to shore, when I couldn't go further I got up. I looked back and the girls were laughing at me and pointing, and Niall and Zayn were laughing too Harry was holding it in and Louis looked upset with the guy's. I gave them a grin and then the water started to make big waves, oh I can play dirty if I want to.

"Stop", Rain said grabbing my arm.

"Fine", I said. I let the weather cool down and I started walking.

"Need the key's?" Liam shouted.

"No I am walking", I shouted back.

I lost my flip flops in the ocean and my feet against the road was hard I was far away from the ocean when Rain's car came and Rain rolled down the window.

"Come back, or at least let me give you a lift", she said.

"No I am perfectly fine with walking, you go back and have fun I will meet you home", I said continuing walking until another car came.

"Hop in", he said. I peered down to see Harry, I wanted to say 'no', but instead I just kept walking a tear escape my eye.

"Melody hop into the car before it rains", he said.

"No, go pick someone else up", I said I was still walking when it started to rain.

"Come on I will give you a lift home", he said.

"No I am fine with walking, you go home I will meet you there", I said, I keep walking and Harry stopped the car on the side of the road I didn't pay attention to if he got out or he stayed in the car.

Harry's P.O.V

"No I am fine with walking, you go home I will meet you there", she said, she keep walking away from me I stopped the car and sat there for three minutes thinking until Melody was only a few feet in front of me. I got out of the car and run to her I turned her around and looked deeply into those eyes I loved. I kissed her, making sure I felt something and surely like the first kiss it was like fireworks blasting off. Her lips were in sync with her lips soft, and her lips were cold but still. Her arms wrapped around my shoulder and my arms around her waist. The rain pouring down on us while we shared a kiss. Now I know I didn't regret it, but only if this was our first kiss, she pulled away first and she smiled at me.

"Now will you get in my car", I said.

"Sounding a bit pedo there Mr Styles", she said I just winked at her. I took her hand and led her to my car (not the dirty way). She went to the passengers seat as I climbed behind the wheel.

"So shall we go back to the beach or go back home?" I asked before turning the engine on.

"To the beach", she said. I drove nice and slowly so this would last forever. The car ride was silent but at least there was no regret in kissing her I just hope she felt the same way as I did.

Rain's P.O.V

Harry hurt her, you could see it in her eyes she regretted doing something but I still don't know what I can't access her head like she can to me. That girl has a giant wall up and is afraid to let anyone in.

"So Rain where is Melody?" Said Zayn coming up to me.

"Walking home", I said shyly to him. Yeah I am a fan of my brother's band, but Zayn is defiantly hot!

"Where is Harry?" he said.

"Trying to convince Melody to come back to the beach", I said looking at him.

"Okay want to come swimming with me?" He asked, I blushed a little bit and I nodded he started to walk away when I ran up and jumped onto his back.

"Your as light as a feather", he said grabbing a hold of my legs. I giggled and he walked me into the ocean and then he dropped me and I fell getting a big chuck of seawater in my mouth.

"Yuck", I shouted.

"Doesn't taste nice?" He asked.

"Why don't you try", I said dunking his head under the water then him tickling my ribs so I let go of his head.

"No way it doesn't taste nice", he said smiling at me looking into his nice eyes.

Melody's P.O.V

Cuts, cuts I looked over at Harry and he had one hand on the wheel the other leaning against the car door, and he was trying to bite his nail as he was smiling. When will he find out? It is just a matter of time; I didn't want to draw attention to myself especially after last night. I swear Mikayla is the first responsibility the first thing on my list is to find Mikayla and kill Jason while I am at it.

"We are here love", Harry said turning off the engine.

"Thanks", I said. I hoped out of the car and Louis came and gave me a hug.

"Don't you ever run off on me like that again", he said.

"Yes father", I said giving him a salute. I walked past Louis and walked over to Rain, and her eyes told me she likes someone.

"So can I borrow your jacket, I am freezing", she said.

"Sure", I said taking it off and handing it to her keeping the cuts hidden under my crossed arms.

"Come swim with me since your already wet", said Rain snuggling into the jacket.

"Okay and you got to tell me something", I said. We swam out far enough and I was comfortable because my cuts were hidden.

"Who do you like?" I said looking into her eyes.

"No one", she said.

"Liar, spill or I will torture you", I said giving her a winky face.

"I like… Zayn" she said. I gasped I was so happy and excited; they did have a connection the first day she meet.

"Now don't tell anyone", she said.

"Cross my heart, hey can we go back home I am getting freezing", I said shivering.

"Sure", she said I started to swim back when Rain caught a glimpse of those.

"What are those?" She said.

"Nothing, I promise", I said trying to hide my arm, she grabbed it and saw how bad it was.

"Heal them", she said.

"No", I said.

"Fine I am telling Louis", she said walking out of the ocean.

"Rain, wait please don't", I said.

"Where are they?" She questioned.

"Went home", I said.

"Fine come on we need to talk to Louis and tell him the truth he deserves that", she said. The car trip was silent and I was dreading getting home I didn't want to tell Louis, when everything is alright with Harry it is just going to hit rock bottom.

"Wear this, to hide your cuts", she said handing me a jacket from the back.

"You knew, you knew all along and you just wanted to make sure, didn't you?" I said no answer.

"Didn't you?" I said again.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure, come on Melody we got to tell them", said Rain hoping out of the car.

Chapter 27: The reveal.

Rain and I walked in the front and the TV was going and we heard laughing, Rain went over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey we were watching that", said Harry.

"No we need to talk to all of you guys", said Rain as I entered the room.

"Okay go ahead", Louis said.

"We are not", Rain said.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this, they will just call us freaks and run away", I said.

"Melody, they have to know or we are just putting them in more danger", Rain said.

"No Rain, we don't have to tell them and where do we start?" I said.

"From the start and I pretty sure they won't judge us", Rain said.

"Mum did and guess what happened with us we got put up for adoption", I said.

"Whoa I am so confused, what is happening?" Said Louis.

"Lou, you won't understand no one will and no one does, Rain we can't just expect them to accept us for who we really are", I said.

"Let them try to understand", Rain said.

"Fine, but if I hear one freak or one dirty look I am out of here", I said, I looked over at Harry and his face looked scared.

"Okay well we got put up for adoption when", Rain said.

"When?" Louis said.

"When she found out what we really were, mum was frightened of us and spilt us up she was scared of what we would become", I said.

"And that is", Niall said.

"Gods", Rain said. All of there mouths dropped and they thought we were joking.

"No it's impossible", Zayn said.

"No it's not, okay God needed a weapon to defeat the devil and since our dad father is God himself he decided to pick us two", Rain said pointing towards us to.

"That is so unfair, why didn't I get any God", Louis said.

"Louis, you do not want it okay", Rain said.

"Why what's so bad", Louis said.

"When your family member start to die right in front of your eye's when you have to let someone go, when you have to keep a secret from your normal family member's when you have the fate to kill the devil, Louis you shouldn't be jealous of us you should be grateful", I said tears coming down my cheeks nope I couldn't hold it in. I sat on the ground knees up hands to my eyes.

"Hey, Melody it's going to be alright okay", said Rain.

"Just tell them what happened", Rain said.

"Which bit?" I said.

"Your mother", Rain said.

I got up and went to sit next to Louis when he moved, great thank you!  
"Okay, it was the night before I came here I arrived home to see my mother tied to a chair blood was all over her and she was getting tortured, I found out it was my father who did it but it wasn't him he was a demon. Someone who can control your body to do whatever it wants you to do. It came after me and wanted me dead, I got it out of my father but he was already dead, I untied mum but she was dead and then I found out I had you guy's and I came looking for you, but my past didn't seem to vanish", I said. Liam came over to me and started rubbing my back.

"Now the other bit", Rain said.

"Mikayla or the fate", I said.

"Mikayla", Rain said.

"It was last night after do you guy's know?" I asked they all nodded.

"We were taking Mikayla home when we ran into Jason the guy I knocked out on my first night he took her and she is in hell but I swear to god I will get her back", I said.

"Now show them what you did", Rain said.

"No", I said.

"Show them Melody", Rain said. I slowly took of my jacket.

"Hey no stripping keep it PG", Louis said. I took it fully off and showed them my arm Louis started crying and everyone else was in shock.

Louis's P.O.V

"Hey no stripping keep it PG", I said trying to make someone talk but nothing. Melody slowly took of her jacket and showed us her arm, it was bloody and scabby, and she obviously cutted but it was the worse thing I have seen in my life. My little sister did that because of what a 'freak' she is.

"Why did you do that?" Zayn said.

"Because of Mikayla and Harry", she said. I got up and went to go punch Harry but Melody knew what was going to happen she got up and pushed me back down.

"Do you want to tell them about the fate?" Rain said.

"Sure let them know what a freak I am", Melody said sitting next to Liam who looked very uncomfortable he moved to sit next to Harry and she sighed.

Melody's P.O.V

I knew I was a freak but my dream looked like it was about to come true.

"I got half god like powers which allows me to do things that no one else can do", Rain said.

"God decided to make Melody over here full God", Rain said.

"But?" Niall said.

"But Lucifer was watching every move God made and decided to put himself into Melody, so Melody has half and half she is more powerful then God and Lucifer put together, she decides the fate of the world, whether Lucifer dies or God", Rain said.

"Can anything stop you Melody?" Harry said.

"Yes", I said.

"That is?" Louis said.

"True love", I said looking at my arm and healing it.

"How did you?" Louis said.

"Oh now that is cool", Niall said.

"So what can true love do to you?" Harry said.

"It has been written, when this girl is angry only true love can stop her from unleashing Melia, from ending the world true love can stop her in her track's but only true love's blood can kill her, if her true love's blood has been spilt then this creation will be dead", I said.

"Have you found you true love yet?" Rain said.

"Yes she has", Castiel said.

"Is he good or bad?" Harry said.

"Good, Castiel what did you say", I asked.

"You Melody Marie Tomlinson have found your true love", Castiel said.

"And who may that be", I said.

"Harry", he said. I looked over at Harry and he looked frightened and crept out.

"No it can't be him", I said.

"It is Melody I am afraid only he can stop you", Castiel said disappearing.

"You son of a bitch", I shouted.

"Now can I show them?" he said.

"Jason", Rain said. I turned around to see him next to Harry. I got up off the couch and tossed my hand him landing on the wall.

"Where is she?" I said.

"No way I am telling you", he said.

"Come one show them your true form Rhine, Melia", Jason said.

"Show them, they already think you are a freak show them", he shouted. I disappeared I was in a white room I couldn't stand being there, not after finding out Harry is my true love and having to show them my true form.

"Melody come back", Rain shouted I reappeared on the couch.

"I have showed them, they are not freaked out", she said. I looked at their faces and they looked calm and didn't look scared at all. Harry got up from his spot and sat next to me.

"I won't judge you, just show us", he said. I revealed my black eye's my black hair red streaks and my cracked face. Harry touched where the cracks formed I quickly made them go away and then I looked into those comforting eyes of his and he gave me a gentle smile.

"Who wants food?" Niall said.

"So your not crept out?" Rain said.

"Not really, it may take some time getting used to, but we still accept you as our little sisters, and Harry a little bit more", Zayn said winking. I got up from the couch and started walking out of the lounge.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Harry.

"To the shower want to join?" I said.

"Yes", he said winking.

"Whoa I was just joking", I said walking out and up the stairs.

Mikayla is rotting in hell and the thing you care about it dear Harry, found out where Mikayla and save her then be all lvvey dovey.

I quickly had a shower and got dressed into my pyjamas, and turned around to see Castiel.

"God how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Just as soon as you turned around", he said.

"You need to come with me, I got a demon and he knows where Jason will be you can make a deal with him", said Castiel.

"Okay take me to him", I said as Castiel touched my forehead.

I ended back at my old house, in Australia, everything looked normal and everything looked the same as I left.

"Your back", he said. I turned to see Brodie with black eyes, and he was smirking.

"You're the demon who was in my foster father", I said.

"Such a pity, so how is your foster parent's?" He said.

I clenched my fists and he went flying across the room, he landed on the wall and was trying to lift his arms but couldn't.

"You're more powerful then last time", he said. I walked over to him touched the ground beneath him and made a devil's trap.

"You're not going any where", I said.

"Now tell me where Jason is and you won't get hurt", I said getting the knife from under my pants leg.

"Never", he said.

"Tell me where the entrance the hell now!" I shouted.

"What you going to do? Kill Brodie?" he said laughing.

"No, I will just torture you", I said slitting the blade up his arm.

"You son of a bitch", he yelled.

"Tell me!" I shouted.

"No!" he shouted. I slit the blade up his stomach.

"Alright, I will tell you", he admitted defeat.

"Tell me", I shouted.

"The school oval, midnight a week", he said.

"Thank you", I said, outing my hand to his head and the demon was gone.

"Melody?" Brodie said.

"Good-bye", I said disappearing.

I was in my room and I finally found the answers to the question I have being dying to get.

"Melody", said Rain coming into my room.

"Rain, I got the answers I finally got them", I said hugging her.

"What answers?" Rain said, she looked more confused then ever.

"Jason I know where he is, he is going to be at the school over at midnight in a week", I said.

"Melody, he won't give up Mikayla that easy", Rain said.

"But what if I offered him, something he couldn't say no to", I said looking at the ground.

"No I know what your thinking and you are not doing it", she said walking to the door.

"Rain it's the only way", I said looking at her with sorrow in my eyes. She walked out of the room I knew she was going to tell someone it was just a matter of time.

A week past and Rain and I kept low, preparing for our little in counter with Jason tonight.

"So we make a deal with him", I said preparing the bag.

"Yes and don't think of doing anything stupid", Rain said looking at me.

"Okay, I promise", I said.

Chapter_: The Deal.

I was at the school grounds and Rain was beside me, ten minutes to go until midnight.

"Now you stay on the side lines, if I need your help I will tell you the signal", I said Rain nodded and she went to get something from the bag.

"But, if you do anything stupid, I will get Louis and the rest", Rain said.

"Okay, I am going to the middle of the oval", I said walking to the middle of the oval.

"Well, well I didn't expect to see you here of all people", Jason said swinging on his feet.

"Bring her back", I demanded.

"No you have to have something I want and you have nothing I do", he said.

"Just please", I said.

"No, you have nothing I want", he said.

Rain P.O.V

"Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam come quick, Melody is going to do something stupid", I said running into the house.

"Where is she?" Harry said he looked upset he was obvious that he loves her.

"At the school, she is planning to make a deal with Jason, Harry you're the only one who can stop her", I said tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, hey it's going to be alright love", Zayn said hugging me.

"Please come all of you", I said, I closed my eyes and we were back at the school but at the front.

"This way", I said running, Harry wasn't close behind me he wanted to help even though he wouldn't admit it.

Melody's P.O.V

"Let Mikayla go and", I said trying to convince Jason.

"And?" He said his hand smoothing his chin.

"Take me in her place", I said nervously.

"Deal", he said he was going to put his hand on my forehead when.

"Melody", Harry shouted, I looked over at the guy I love.

"Let me say good-bye", I said.

"Quickly", Jason said rudely. I walked slowly over to where my friend's were and my twin.

"Stay strong and swear to me you will kill every demon in your way", I said to Kylie, who nodded and burst out crying and hugged me hugely.

"Louis, farewell my brother", I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. He gave me a bear hug and burst out crying on my shoulder.

"Niall, you better treat my little sister good", I said offering to shake his hand when he envelops me in a hug.

"I will Melody that's a promise", he said holding back tears.

"Zayn good-bye, okay I bought you a new blow-dryer it's in my bedroom somewhere", I said hugging him, I hugged Liam and I whispered.

"Danielle is one lucky girl", I pulled away to look at Harry who was looking at me.

I gave him a tight hug and he refused to let me go.

"Harry you got to let me go", I whispered.

"No I will never let you go, please don't leave me, I need you", he said kissing my cheek.

"I got to", I said pulling away hands on his shoulders, his hands on my waist a tear ran down his cheek and I touched it, I got to look into those green eyes one more time. His eyes flicked away from me and I sighed and let go out of his grip.

I turned as I started approaching Jason my shoes making a noise on the wet ground. I got up to him he clicked his fingers and Mikayla appeared.

"I love you Mikayla, I am sorry", I said. I saw Harry cry and everyone else watch me Jason placed his hand on my forehead and I was in hell. Flames were everywhere, poor innocent souls getting tortured for no reason.

"Welcome to hell Melody, this will be your home for all eternity", Jason said shoving me into a hole full of flames.

"Welcome I haven't being expecting you", said a bold man.

"Who are you?" I said rudely.

"Why, the famous Melia hasn't heard of little old me?" He said.

"I don't have time for your games, tell me!" I shouted.

"Lucifer, you can call me", he said, my eyes widen in shock as he slit a blade across my stomach.

"Louis!" I shouted

"No one is going to hear you", he said slicing the blade across my arm.

"Harry!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Harry's P.O.V

"I got to", she said pulling away her hands on my shoulders and my hands on her waist. I looked into those green eyes one last time, I couldn't bare to look at them I turned my attention to the ground next to me she let out a sigh and she was out of my grip. Liam's put his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but cry.

"Liam I can't let her go", I said. I looked over at Melody, who was talking to Mikayla, then Jason put his hand on her forehead and she was gone.

"No!" I shouted. I was out of Liam's grip and I was running towards the bit where Melody was.

"Harry, stop, you're not going to get her back", Mikayla said running over to me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"No, move aside", I said.

"Harry, stop it, you can't do anything", Rain said. I fell to my knees and let out little screams.

"Harry, why are you so torn up about it?" Said Louis kneeling down and hugging me he was crying too.

"Because, Louis, I love her", I said putting my head into my hands.

The End.


End file.
